Twilight in Princeton
by Jazelle1996
Summary: House gets called upon to help a sick Bella while she and Edward check out Princeton Univ. House gets a bit more involved with the clan, and he's wondering if they can help him. House a vampire? SEQUEL ENTITLED FULL MOON IN PRINCETON.
1. Epilogue

Author's Note: I've watched Twilight now 5 times, and I'm also addicted to House. This is a crossover between House and Twilight-the first book.

Hope you enjoy, and please review if you do.

PROLOGUE

House was having a particularly rough morning getting ready for work on June 7th.

For starters, his leg throbbed, which wasn't unusual, but after taking four Vicodin, a shot of Bourbon and two Tylenol just for the hell of it, the pain persisted.

He was going to wear the jeans he slept in on the couch—again, nothing unusual, but the only 'clean, wrinkled and suitable enough shirt for Cuddy to harass him' was pink.

_Uuck … Taub could wear pink; Foreman can wear pink; even Wilson has gotten away with it, but considering I've often wondered if he had a crush on Dr. Saunders (male, by the way), that's nothing unusual for Wilson. But I'm man enough to get away with it._

House dressed, took a bite of toast then figured he'd snag Wilson's homemade, gourmet oatmeal, so he grabbed his leather riding jacket, helmet and keys and locked his apartment door behind him.

Even the weather was bleak. It had stormed the night before, and there remained a light drizzle—fine if you're just getting the newspaper, but to ride a bike? House didn't care, though.

He straddled his bike, revved the engine, and was just about to put on his riding gloves when a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him. Looking over his shoulder at the sudden interruption, he glared at the man standing beside him.

The man was a few inches shorter than House, he'd speculate; his eyes were a solid black, filled with fear and desperation; and his complexion was a pasty white.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Dr. House. My name is Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

"Well, you'd better apologize," House snapped. "I'm late for work, and my boss hates it when I'm late. So do I, actually."

"I understand, but this won't take long. My girlfriend and I are in town checking out Princeton University and she woke up this morning in severe pain."

"Tell her to take two aspirin and call me in the morning. Pick any phone number. She can still reach me."

Edward reached out and placed his hand upon House's hand to stop him from pulling out.

House's eyebrows furrowed deeply when he felt the cold, clammy fingers gripping his.

"Are you sure you're not the one that's sick?" House asked. "I think you might be anemic."

"No, no, I'm fine. Please, can't you at least come by the hotel to see her?"

Edward was in dire straits. He was well aware Bella hadn't been feeling well the past few days, but she would always brush him off, much to his dismay.

He hated it when Bella wouldn't talk to him, but she'd always let her have her way—except for one major yearning. Edward wouldn't allow it, and he at least wanted Bella to go to college.

"It won't take long. She's . . . it's just that . . ." Edward pleaded.

House thought about the temptation to show up to work late, and figured it wouldn't hurt. He did have a reputation to keep up, after all. The truth was: He was more curious about Edward than his girlfriend.

"Alright. What hotel are you staying at?" House asked as he revved up the engine.

"We're at Princeton Suites on Sycamore. I'll meet you there," Edward answered relieved.

I'll make it there before you, House thought as he kicked the stand up and began to pull away.

"I doubt that very seriously, Dr. House," Edward told him as he walked across the street to the vintage navy blue Trans Am.

House commented, "Sweeet ride."

"I'll meet you outside the lobby," Edward said as he unlocked the door.

"I've got an idea. Since I'm going sooo out of my way, would you let me drive the Trans Am?"

"I don't think so," Edward said. "I'll make it there before you."

"Hmm, care to make a bet on that?" House prompted.

"This is no time for games, Dr. House—"

Edward barely got the last word out before House peeled out of his parking spot and roared up the street.

"Pompous jerk," Edward muttered as he got in the car and followed House.

When Edward arrived, he parked and waited for House by the only available handicapped parking space.

When House arrived several minutes later, he didn't look happy at all. He pulled into the parking spot beside Edward, cut the engine, removed his helmet and glared up at Edward.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" House demanded as he got off the bike.

"I took the back roads. This way, Dr. House," Edward said adamantly.

Pompous jerk, House thought as he followed Edward through the revolving doors of the hotel.

House couldn't see Edward's half-grin as they walked into the lobby.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

Bella had been alone for the past half-hour as she waited for Edward to return with Dr. House. The pain in her abdomen had begun to make her feel the nausea was increasing.

But she couldn't forget about the fight she had with Edward. But then again, it seemed they'd been fighting the past few weeks about changing her.

As much as she loved him, sometimes she couldn't help but hate him.

"Oh, thank god," Bella said as Edward and House walked into the hotel room.

Edward was dismayed to find Bella in worse shape then when he left her. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and she barely had the strength to lift her head from the pillow.

"Dr. House agreed to see you. How are you feeling, Bella?" Edward asked as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Horrible," she groaned.

Bella looked over at House and was a little surprised at his appearance. Carlisle surely would never dress such as House.

_Wow, what a hottie _House thought. _Wonder if she wants to work as Cuddy's assistant._

Edward shot House a death glare that stopped him cold.

House cleared his throat and approached the other side of the bed.

"What symptoms are you having?" he asked, fully aware that although Edward's head was tilted down on Bella, his black, threatening eyes were still glaring up at him.

"Last night right after we ... I ate dinner. My stomach started to bother me then. Now I'm nauseas."

"What did you have?" House asked.

"Just French onion soup and rolls."

"Hmm. Can't be food poisoning. Show me where it hurts."

Bella ran her flat palm over the lower right quadrant of her abdomen, but didn't put a lot of pressure on it. "It hurts even if I barely touch it."

_Damn, wish Cuddy would give me five dollars for touching _this _cutie._

Edward seemed to growl a warning as he stood.

"Edward, stop. It's okay," Bella said to calm Edward down.

House didn't say a word as he cautiously pressed his hand down on the area Bella complained hurt, and she immediately cried out in severe pain.

"Yep, appendix. I'm afraid you'll need to have that removed—and soon," House said as he stood.

_Damn, wished it could have been a little more mysterious_ House thought as he approached Edward.

"I'll call an ambulance to take her to Princeton-Plainsboro," House told Edward.

"Okay, thank you, Dr. House," Edward said then sighed in relief.

House did something that he never, ever did before: He extended his arm to shake Edward's hand.

Although Edward was reluctant to do so, he and House endured a momentary eye lock before Edward met his hand.

The coldness of Edward's hand confirmed to House that there was something odd about the man, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Thank you, Dr. House," Bella said.

House simply nodded and left the two alone.

Edward sat on the bed and told Bella, "I knew this was a bad idea. I don't like the man at all."

"Edward, Carlisle said he was the best doctor in the area, and we don't—" Bella cried out in pain again and curled up in the fetal position.

"Okay, okay. I hate seeing you in pain, love. But I'm keeping an eye on that man. I don't trust him."

"Oh, Edward, you don't trust anyone."

"Not when it concerns you, Bella."

"At least you know it was nothing you did that put me in the hospital," she said with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter Three

**Thanks everybody for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Sorry I couldn't have longer chapters, but I tend to overdo it and make it too long. And I fixed "Epilogue" to "Prologue." Thanks for mentioning it. :o)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

When the ambulance arrived at PPTH, Edward was close behind in his Trans Am as they wheeled Bella into the E.R.

Cameron saw the man trailing the new patient as she was administering Heparin to her patient in the stomach and absent-mindedly jabbed the patient in the shoulder.

"Ow! Damn it!" the patient exclaimed.

"Uh, sorry . . . Dr. Richards, can you handle this patient?" she asked as she removed her latex gloves and rushed to Bella's side. "What do we have?"

"Seventeen year-old complaining of stomach pain and nausea with temp 102 . . . suspect appendicitis," the paramedic told Cameron as she looked over the girl's information.

Edward leaned against the wall, his body tense and his face contorted due to the odor of others' blood in the room.

"Okay, Isabella, we'll be drawing some blood, but it sure sounds like appendicitis to me. We'll get an x-ray to confirm it then send you right into surgery."

"Thanks," Bella muttered.

Cameron approached Edward and asked, "May I ask your relationship with Isabella?"

"Bella," he corrected. "She's my--uh-- girlfriend."

"Does she have any allergies?"

"No, I don't think she does."

"Okay, you can stay with her if you'd like," Cameron told Edward.

"Thank you," he said as he went to Bella.

Cameron walked to the nurse's station, dialed a few numbers and said, "Meet me in the E.R."

A few minutes later, Dr. Cuddy walked into the E.R.

"What was so important that you had to call me down here?" Cuddy asked a little perturbed.

Cameron blushed as she pulled Cuddy aside.

"Check out what's behind curtain number three," Cameron whispered.

Cuddy turned curiously at the patient, but her eyes quickly diverted to the man standing by her bed.

"Holy crap," she whispered and blushed, grinning wickedly.

At Bella's bedside, Edward was lovingly brushing her hair from her face, trying his hardest to ignore the two women behind him who, he was sure, were now drooling over him.

"I wish they could give you something for the pain," Edward complained.

"It'll be alright, Edward. Stop worrying about me."

"I'll always worry about you, Bella."

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

Two hours later, Dr. Robert Chase had just finished cutting into Bella's abdomen to remove her appendix.

Edward was anxiously watching the procedure up in the viewing area, with Cuddy's permission.

House joined Edward shortly afterward and sat down in the chair beside him, who barely gave the doctor a glance. House handed Edward a cup of coffee, which Edward took, but did not take a sip.

"How's it going down there?" House finally asked after a few minutes.

Edward snickered. "You're the doctor."

"I really think you should get some blood work done," House suggested. "I think you are severely anemic."

"Not necessary."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because my father is a doctor and . . . let's just say I've been checked already."

"Then why isn't he here?"

Edward turned sharply at House. "This isn't about me, Dr. House. This is about Bella."

"And we're treating her. But it wouldn't hurt—"

"Damn!" Chase said as he worked feverishly over Bella.

House hit the speaker button on the wall. "What's going on, Chase?"

"I can't stop the bleeding. Clamp the forceps on this blood vessel, NOW!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for the reviews. As far as Houe getting Edwrad coffee: Remember, House has given coffee to Stacy and to Wilosn, but he wanted answers from Stacy and wanted Wilson stoned--I mean to prove he was right with the anti-depressants. Since this is so short, I will post 5 as well.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Edward stood cold and still as a statue at the window of Bella's I.C.U. room. Chase was able to stop the bleed, and Bella would be fine, much to Edward's relief.

"Mr. Cullen," Cameron asked as she walked into the room. "You should get something to eat. The cafeteria is still open."

Cameron carefully examined Bella, who was still under sedation from the surgery.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"Come on, the food isn't _that _bad."

"I _said_ I'm not hungry," Edward snapped before he ran his fingers through his hair. Turning to Cameron he said, "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed, I guess."

"I understand," Cameron said; her voice soft and sympathetic. "But she'll be fine."

"Thank you, Dr. Cameron."

"You're welcome. Here, I just got this," she said as she handed him an unopened soda.

Edward shook his head, for he knew Cameron wasn't the type of person to give up.

"Thank you," he said cooly. He popped the top, took a small sip and set the can on the window sill.

"Ed'ard," Bella mumbled as she came around from the sedative.

Cameron rushed to Bella's side. "Edward's right here, Bella. Your surgery went well but there was an abscess that caused a little bleeding. You'll be fine. Get some rest."

"Edward," she muttered again as she forced herself awake.

He immediately went to her. "Hey, Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Hmmph, I kinda hurt."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I'll leave you two alone," Cameron said.

What neither Bella nor Edward noticed was the fact that Cameron quietly took the can of soda from the window sill and slipped it into her pocket.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Cameron went directly to the laboratory to run the DNA and other tests on Edward, as instructed by House. Although she was able to turn House's absurd requests down before, she was just as curious about Edward as House was.

Just after she had swabbed the mouth piece, House sauntered into the lab.

"I thought you went home," Cameron commented. "I'm sure your hooker is waiting to give you your birthday present."

"Nah, I had a bottle of Bourbon in my drawer so I've been celebrating early."

Cameron shot House one of her 'You're full of it, House' looks.

"Okay, fine. I'm meeting her at ten."

"Well, I still can't believe I'm doing this," Cameron sighed as she put the slide into the machine and locked it shut. "You like that restaurant. I thought the gift card for your birthday was something you'd at least like."

"What I _would_ really like—" House said seductively.

"Sorry, House, but Chase is a very jealous man."

"What I would _really _like is to find out what the story is with Albino man."

"His name is Edward Cullen," she said curtly.

"Whatever. Just call me when you have the results," House said as he walked out into the hall.

In Bella's room, Edward sat comfortably in a chair beside her bed and watched her sleep. He knew House was on his way, and wished he weren't. Edward could no longer keep being evasive with House about his 'condition' and Edward was not one for making up excuses on the spot.

House entered as expected. "How's she doing?"

"Fine," Edward answered coldly.

"Good. So, what's your story?" House asked.

"I don't have a story."

"Everyone has a story."

Edward glared at House. "What would you say if I tell you I'm a vampire?"

"Hmm, cool," House replied.


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, there were many statements on Edward telling House he was a vampire. Edward was just messing with House because he knows what type of person House is. It is explained toward the end of Chapter 6.**

**And it was mentioned my chapters are too short, but I've already written up to Chapter 8, so I promise I will make chapters longer. **

**Thanks for the reviews! They keep me writing. :o)**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"So, how long have you been a vampire?" House asked curiously, and taking Edward very seriously.

"A while now," he smirked when he remembered telling Bella the same thing only months earlier.

"I would think being in a hospital would be the last place to find a vampire," House commented.

"I've got it under control," Edward said confidently.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

Edward nodded. "I'm sure you'll find your answers after you run your tests from the soda can."

House smirked. "Guess I should fire Cameron."

"I wouldn't if I were you. She wouldn't leave, anyway."

"No, she wouldn't."

The two men stared at the other for several minutes.

"Do you, like, turn into a bat and fly into babe's windows, huh?" House asked.

Edward laughed wickedly. "Not quite."

"Really? I'd think you'd get all the hottest girls."

"I've got the only girl I want."

"Oh, isn't that just the sweetest," House said sarcastically.

Edward didn't comment but squirmed in his chair.

Bella suddenly mumbled from her dreams and Edward glanced her way to make sure she was okay. Thankfully, she remained asleep.

"No, Dr. House," Edward said, tired of House's stupid antics.

House frowned. "What was the question?"

"We don't feel pain. Do you?" Edward asked, nodding to his leg.

"How did you—"

"I've heard every single thought since the moment we met," he said; his voice becoming impatient and angry.

"Riiiiight. You know, I think they have an opening in the psych ward."

Edward was now finished with House's childish games. He knew what kind of man House was, and baiting the doctor was more fun than hunting down his prey for a hearty meal.

"What is it you want from me, Dr. House? Do you really think I'm a vampire? Would you want to become a killer to end the pain?"

House scoffed. "I can handle the pain."

"Hmmph, that's not what you were thinking this morning."


	8. Chapter 7

I'm glad everyone likes the story. Thank you for your thoughts; there are so many directions to go with House/Edward. The next two chapters are the humor part, and I promise the drama part will follow. It'll get more dramatic, HINT There is something more wrong with Bella than just her appendix.

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Wilson, this guy is unbelievable," House said as he sat on his couch, sipping his evening liquid sleeping medication. "I think he was being serious."

"He was just pulling your chain, House. A vampire? Besides, you're always in pain. You may not say it, but I'm sure you think it. Just let it go."

"He apparently hasn't bitten his girlfriend—"

"How do you know she isn't already a vampire?"

"Because he is too much in love with her, or devoted to her, or whatever lovers feel for one another."

Wilson sighed. "That has nothing to do . . . would you listen to this conversation?! Finish your Bourbon/ Whiskey/ Scotch mix, turn off Horny Vampire does the Vatican porn movie and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"If he could make me a vampire—"

House heard a click on the other line and threw his cell phone on the couch. He recalled all of the Dracula and vampire movies that he had watched every Halloween, and really: The idea was enticing.

He finished his drink, along with the doctor's prescribed amount of six—or eight, whatever fell out of the bottle—Vicodin pills and went to bed.

The last thought on his mind was sneaking into Carmen Electra's bedroom, watching her sleep for a few minutes before he diving into her neck . . .

The alarm went off at 9:07 the next morning. House sat up and automatically reached for his bottle of Vicodin on the nightstand. The strange thing was: His leg didn't hurt.

"What the hell?"

House stood and stomped his right foot onto the hard wood floor, and again, there was no pain. He tore his lounge pants down and looked at his leg.

"Damn. The scar is still there."

It was indeed visible, but somehow it seemed to be healing—disappearing, almost.

Hitting the scar as hard as he could, it still didn't hurt him.

He rushed to his cell phone on the couch—and I mean rushed—and dialed Cuddy's number at work.

As soon as the ringing stopped and he heard Cuddy breath, House asked, "Where's that girl's boyfriend?"

"You mean Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, I mean . . . how the hell did you know who I was talking about?"

Cuddy didn't answer his question. "Everyone in this hospital knows Edward Cullen. Isn't he the sexiest man you have ever met? And you're late."

"I'm always late. Is he still in the hospital?"

"Yes, House, he never went home. Why?"

"Keep him there. I'll be there if five minutes."

And five minutes is how long it took House to walk into the lobby of PPTH, even if it was pouring down rain.

Just as he reached the nurse's station, Cuddy met him. "Wow, you weren't kidding. Where's your cane?" she asked with intense curiosity.

"Don't need it. I feel great," he exclaimed as he looked at the elevator door impatiently. "Never mind. I'll walk."

House bounded up the stairs and entered his office singing 'Haven't Got Time for the Pain.'

"Carly Simon?" 13 asked Foreman, who was sitting beside her.

"Don't get him going, Remy. He'll probably break out in a show tune next," Foreman replied, grinning at 13.

By the time 13 and Foreman looked at House in his office, the office door was just closing behind him.

"We'll never be able to catch up with him now," Foreman smirked.


	9. Chapter 8

**This is the last part of the humor, I promise. I thought it was fun to write. It'll get better. **

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Wilson, let's get lunch," House said as he stuck his head in Wilson's office door. "I need your advice on something before I talk to Edward Cullen."

"Uh, it's ten o'clock." Wilson paused as he looked more closely at House's face, ignoring the Edward Cullen comment. "Why are you so pale?"

"Spent a week in London. Come on, I'm buying."

"Oh, in that case, heck, yah!"

As House and Wilson approached the food aisle, he told the woman, "I'll have a steak—rare."

"Just the outsides lightly broiled?"

"No, I mean rare . . . red . . . bloody . . . with the meat simmering in the bloody juices." House turned to Wilson. "Doesn't that just make your mouth water?" he snickered.

Wilson frowned. "What's gotten into you today?"

"Well, it's a secret. But just between you and me, I'm a vampire now," House said loudly enough for the whole cafeteria to hear him.

"House, you seriously need to lay off of the Vicodin. It's making you hallucinate."

"I've never felt better in my life, Wilson!"

"Here you go," the woman said as she handed House the plate with the practically moo'ing meat. "You _are_ a doctor. Think you should cut back on . . ."

House ignored the woman. "Wilson, I'm telling you, being a vampire is great!" he said as they approached the cashier.

"That'll be $12.16," she told House, who was in front of Wilson.

"I just have to tell you, Ms. ..." House quickly looked at her name tag, "Ms. Watkins. Such a gorgeous woman as yourself should be out modeling instead of working here." House's voice was soft and seductive.

Wilson eyed House very suspiciously.

The 111-year-old, anorexic, zero-breasted, wrinkled & freckled-skinned, long-blonde hair with two inches of silver-gray woman blushed and shuffled her feet. "Well, I guess I could cover your lunch," she giggled.

"Why, thank you. That's so very kind of you," House said as he winked, picked up the tray and walked to a table.

"That'll be $8.46," Ms. Watkins told Wilson.

He shook his head, paid the bill and met House at a table, who had already started on his steak.

"House, how did you get Edward Cullen to agree to make you a vampire?"

"I paid him," House told him. "God, this steak is freaking awesome!"

"You did not," Wilson stated with a look of disgust on his face. "The guy pulled out a wad of $100 bills to pay for Bella's surgery. He doesn't need the money."

"I charmed him."

"You couldn't charm a rock, House."

"He came to see me last night about Bella."

"Really? What did he want?"

"He wanted to . . ."

House's cell phone abruptly started to ring but he didn't answer it.

"He wanted to what, House?"

The cell phone rang again and House ignored it.

"He wanted to thank me for saving Bella's life."

"House, I know you're there," Wilson said, but Wilson's mouth didn't move.

"He just returned the favor," he said as he chewed the steak feverishly. "Wanna a bite?" he asked then chuckled. "See what I said there? It should really have been wanna _be_ bitten."

"House, Bella spiked a fever this morning," Wilson said, but again his mouth didn't move.

House sat completely still trying to figure out what was going on.

"House! Answer the damned phone!" Wilson hollered.

Wilson's loud, earth-shattering pitch of a scream woke House from his dream. He bolted in a sitting position in bed then groaned loudly, for he had inadvertently hit his right thigh.

"Edward insisted I call you. Bella's temp is up to 102.3. Call as soon as you get this message," Wilson's voice spoke to the home's answering machine.

"Damn it. It was just a dream. Wilson is sooo taking ten of my clinic hours for waking me up from that dream"

House grunted as he reached for his bottle of Vicodin on the nightstand, swallowed two, reached for his cane and left for the hospital to check on Bella Swan.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the reviews. I forgot to change 13, but from now on I will. And yes, it was just a filler, because I wanted some humor before the drama begins.**

**Oh, and I know there is no way Bella's parents would give Edward power of attorney for her medical decisions, but just go with it.**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER NINE**

House walked straight into his office without glancing into the diagnostics room. Foreman, Kutner and Thirteen were reviewing another patient's case and discussing the diagnosis before they brought it to House's attention.

When Wilson had called earlier that morning, House called him back right before he left his apartment to ask if Cameron had talked to him about Bella's test results. Wilson said he hadn't, but promised to ask Cameron to leave them for House before she went to the E.R. for the day.

Smiling as he sat down at his desk, House opened Edward's file folder and frowned as he read. "Damn it."

The file under Edward's was Bella's. At first he was curious as to why Bella's parents had given power of attorney to Edward. But he grew more curious after reading her most recent blood work. He now had a more interesting case than what he thought he had in Bella's.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

Edward had been sitting by Bella's bed watching her sleep, as he had done for the past few months. For the first time since she'd come into his life, he was truly anxious. Bella had run in trouble every step she took since she moved in with her father, Charlie, but Edward had been able to protect her from anything more dangerous. Even after she was bitten by James, he had been able to suck the venom coursing through her veins to prevent her changing.

But now, even after being given medication to fight the obvious infection, Bella's fever had only risen and her breathing was now labored and shallow.

Sensing House was on the floor from his thoughts, Edward tensed and prepared himself for the doctor's entrance.

"'Morning," House said as he walked in and stood at the end of the bed.

Edward didn't respond but stood and leaned against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest and watched House carefully as he checked her stats. When he was satisfied Bella was in no immediate danger, he sat down and glared at Edward for several moments.

Edward glared back then asked, "Have you determined what's wrong with Bella?"

"I'm trying to figure that out. I'm curious about something, though."

"What might that be?" Edward asked, although he already knew.

"I'm wondering how you got into the lab," House asked suspiciously.

"Pardon? I've been here all night with Bella."

"Right, then can you tell me how your lab tests disappeared?"

"They must have been misplaced," Edward answered nonchalantly.

_That's doubtful, but I can check the security tape._

Hearing House's thoughts, Edward was beyond irritated. He approached House, but before he could say anything, his cell phone rang. Edward narrowed his eyes and left the room to take the call.

"Alice just got through to me, Edward. We were out of reception where we were hunting," Carlisle said, his voice full of concern and regret. "What's the situation with Bella?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Dr. House still doesn't know. Do you think it's a good idea having him treat Bella?"

"I know he can be difficult, but trust me, he knows what he's doing."

"What is Alice seeing?" Edward asked anxiously.

"It's changing constantly, I'm afraid. Keep me posted."

"I will. Thanks."

Just as Edward reached the door to Bella's room, House called out, "Need help in here! Need a crash cart!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Next chapter – with all the problems going on with Bella, House finally gets a handle on what he _suspects_ is the diagnosis. But how will Edward keep House from knowing the truth?


	11. Chapter 10

**Here's a nice long one. I hope it isn't dragging too much, but I promise all your questions will be answered the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Before anyone came in, House quickly looked at Bella's neck, just below her jugular vein. "Damn. No bites."

Edward's eyes flung open wide as nurses and doctors rushed into Bella's room. House stood at the door and watched, as did Edward. After several agonizing moments, the doctors finally revived her.

Edward sighed heavily and leaned his head against the door jam. Edward's cell phone rang; he answered it as he walked away.

"Yes, Alice . . . she's come back . . . You saw what? Damn. You know I can't do that . . . Carlisle?" Edward listened to his father. "I almost killed her the last time . . . Let's give Dr. House a chance, but if he doesn't . . . sure. I'll let you know."

Edward placed his cell phone in his pocket, turned to face Bella's room and saw House eyeing him curiously.

Thirteen walked up to House and asked what happened. "I want you to do a full blood work on Bella, and I mean every test possible," House told her but he still glared at Edward.

As she walked away, House said to Edward, "Why don't we go get lunch."

"I'm not hungry. I want to stay with Bella," Edward protested.

"There's nothing you can do for her. They're keeping a close eye on her. Besides, I have some more questions for you."

Edward reluctantly followed House down to the cafeteria. House took notice that Edward grabbed no food. Sitting down at a table, Edward watched House eat for a few minutes.

"Where is Bella from?" House asked.

Edward was relieved at the break in the silence. Although he already heard every question House thought, he answered anyway. "Forks, Washington, but lived with her mother in Arizona."

"Hmm, from sunny to rainy," House noted.

"Dr. House? Did you take me seriously when I told you I was a vampire, and that I can really read minds?" Edward asked, trying to control himself from snickering.

"Nah," House replied, waving his hand.

"I am just really good at reading people, just as you are."

House smirked. "It is an art, isn't it? What I'm really getting at is Bella's blood work was a little hinky."

Edward's eyebrow rose. "How do you mean, hinky?"

"Her red-blood count was minimal and her white-blood cells were through the roof. The fact that whatever her problem is has now affected her heart tells me . . ."

". . . Nothing," Edward finished. "That's why you had Dr. Hadley run more tests."

House nodded. "So, we seem to be on the same page. Why don't you tell me how you removed the lab results I had run on you from the lab."

"Simple. I didn't."

"Dr. Hadley reviewed the security tapes, and she told me they caught you," House said confidently.

Edward leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. "You're bluffing . . ."

_Damn, how did he know?_ House thought.

Edward continued. "Dr. House, my results, which were gathered illegally, mind you, have nothing to do with Bella. I'm getting rather impatient."

"The red-blood cells were destroyed by something alien in her system. Almost every cell had . . . exploded," House said, and immediately noticed Edward stiffened slightly.

"What I'm proposing is this: I don't think you _were _bluffing when you told me you were a vampire."

House sat still for several moments scrutinizing Edward's reaction. Before he could say anything, House's pager went off and he looked at it.

"It seems your . . ." House started to say.

Within a few seconds, Edward was up, out of his chair and out of the cafeteria.

". . . girlfriend has woken up," House finished, talking to himself.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

Edward rushed into Bella's room and found her indeed awake. "Bella, hey," he said as he took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak," she muttered.

"Oh, baby, Dr. House is looking into everything to find out what's wrong."

"Have you talked to Carlisle? Does he know?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. He has all the confidence in the doctor, although I don't."

"Okay. Just don't leave again."

"No, love, I won't. Now sleep."

Bella smiled before she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

"Edward?"

Ignoring the person that had just entered Bella's room, he sat still as he continued to watch Bella, as he had done for the rest of the day. He never left but sat by her bed and held her hand.

Just after dinner time, a hand rested on Edward's shoulder. "Edward," the man repeated.

He finally looked up. "Carlisle?" Edward saw movement behind his father. "Alice? Why are you two here?"

"Edward, we need to talk to you," Carlisle said; his voice was soft.

"Okay," he answered.

"Not here. We can't risk . . ."

"Shh, Dr. House is coming," Alice warned.


	12. Chapter 11

**I was kinda getting bored w/just E, B & H so I added Alice and Carlisle. Thought that would be more interesting for House. :o)**

**And sorry, but I don't remember how each Cullen member joined up with Carlisle, so I made one up.**

**Bonjour Noria! J'ai essayé de traduire l'histoire en français sur le Word mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. L'essai copiant l'histoire et dans le Word, traduisent le paragraphe par paragraphe. Il peut prendre un moment mais il pourrait fonctionner. Je suis heureux vous l'aime. **

**Evil Black Poppies-you need to change your name! When I first read it I saw Evil Black Puppies! Sorry, need my bifocals fixed. lol Shout out to you with 'amazingness!' I LOVE that word! **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Carlisle, what are you saying?!" Edward asked flabbergasted when he heard his father's thoughts.

"Ah," House muttered when he walked into the room and saw the new visitors.

Edward nervously shuffled his feet as he introduced everyone.

"Hello, Dr. House. I've heard good things about you," Carlisle said without extending his hand.

House immediately took notice of that fact, as well as the pallor of Carlisle's complexion. House tried his best to hide his shock.

"I would appreciate a moment alone with Edward, please, if you don't mind," Carlisle asked politely.

House didn't want to give them up yet without asking any questions, but he needed to bide his time to find out as much as he could.

"Why don't you use my office," House offered.

Edward was put on guard by House's uncharacteristic willingness to help.

"Thank you," Carlisle said as they followed House to his office.

"I'll be next door in James Wilson's office next door," House said then left them alone.

"Carlisle, there's no way he . . ." Edward continued his questioning that started in Bella's room.

"Not now, but back then, he did. He didn't remember, Edward. We found him only weeks later. He doesn't know why he didn't finish . . . all we know is that he did, apparently," Carlisle told him. "What you told me about her blood cells confirms it."

"Look, he was new back then and didn't understand what was happening to him," Alice interjected. "Jacob confirmed she was in Forks during that summer. Please don't be mad with him."

Edward shook his head. "But Bella was only six. How did he get her alone? It takes what, three days to change?" Edward asked as he paced the office. "What happened to her then?"

"She was taken ill and spent a week in the hospital. They never did find out what was wrong with her but she recuperated quickly. I remember her being at the hospital, but nothing raised any alarms with me. It should have, damn it," Carlisle said regretfully.

Edward stopped, turned and said, "Don't blame yourself; you didn't know. What are we supposed to do now? Alice, what do you see?"

Alice had been sitting in the chair in the corner. "I told you it's going to happen, Edward. I just didn't realize it would be this soon."

"You mean . . ." Edward started but was afraid to ask the entire question.

"Yes," Carlisle said as he put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "You will have to do it, son."

Edward glared at his father in total disbelief. "Can . . . can I tell Bella?"

"Of course. We'll go back to the hotel," Carlisle told him.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

"Amazingness!" House bellowed as he watched the computer screen.

"Shh! They'll hear," Wilson fussed. "I can't believe this."

"I told you there was something wrong."

"Oh, it's more than wrong," Wilson agreed as he shook his head. "You'd just better hope they don't see the video camera on your computer."

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

"Bella? Bella, wake up," Edward said softly as he sat on her bed.

"Hmm, Edwar'?" Bella mumbled as she turned her head and looked at Edward.

"Yes. Look, there's something I need to tell you," he told her; his voice quivered.

"What's wrong?" she asked alarmed.

"Damn, he's coming in again," Edward muttered as he stood by her bed, his body tense.

"Hello, Bella, Edward," House greeted as he came in. "How are you feeling?"

Edward smirked and was a little disgusted in the game that House was playing. Edward was fully aware that he was trying to manipulate him and Bella.

"I'm okay, I guess. What's going on? Edward said there was something wrong," Bella stated.

"No, no, there's nothing wrong. But I'm curious what your boyfriend here is going to tell you," House said rather harshly as he leaned against the wall by the window.

Edward couldn't think straight now; he was completely irate. "Bella, I'm checking you out," he stated firmly.

"Why? Tell me what the hell is going on!" Bella demanded.

"I can't," Edward said.

"You can't check her out, either," House told them. "You might be of age, but we have rules here in the hospital, and Dr. Cuddy is a stickler for rules," he said sarcastically.

"Carlisle will be able to . . ." Edward started.

"I know what's going on. You didn't lie to me," House said. "Admittedly, I don't know what's wrong with her, but apparently you and your Doctor Father do. If you can 'cure' her," he said as he hooked his fingers in the quote sign, "Then the best place for her to be is here in the hospital."

"No, it's dangerous for her here," Edward said.

"Right, dangerous – as in there's too much blood for you and your family to handle?"

Edward winced at House's choice of words, and the fact that he was partially correct.

"She can be monitored here, and I'm curious as hell how you will do that."

Bella groaned loudly and grabbed her side. "Oh, damn," she moaned.

House hurried to her. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here," she said, pointing right below her rib cage.

House turned to Edward and said, "Whatever she has has already affected her heart and now it's affected her liver. The next to go are her kidneys. You'd better decide what is best for her before you let your girlfriend up and die."


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is another chapter. I know-you get TWO today, but that just means I can't promise I'll have anymore this weekend. But more than likely I will get another one up. **

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed as she ran into the room. "I saw Bella . . ." She silenced herself when she saw Dr. House standing by Bella's bed.

Suddenly, Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed as he was looking at Edward; apparently she told them in her head that she saw Bella dead.

Bella was becoming alarmed at the latest situation. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

House turned to look at Bella. "You're dying, but your boyfriend can save you," House said coldly.

Edward looked at Carlisle and Carlisle nodded, then he ran his hand through his hair before he lowered the bed's guard rail and sat down by Bella.

House smiled, pleased that he would be allowed in on their little secret. He backed up, pulled out the bottle of Vicodin, popped two in his mouth and sat down in the chair by the door.

"Bella, do you have an oval or oblong scar anywhere on your body?" Edward asked nervously.

She nodded. "My ankle."

"May I see it?" Edward asked as he stood again.

Bella pulled the sheet from her legs and pointed to the scar on the outside of her ankle. "I don't remember what it's from, though."

Carlisle leaned in to take a look at it as well, and Bella noted the glare between the two.

"Do you recall the summer you spent with Charlie and got very ill?" Edward continued.

"Yeah, I was five or six. But I don't remember what I had, though," Bella answered. "What's with the twenty questions?"

Edward smirked at her impatience and sat down beside her again. "We strongly believe that it is very possible Jasper may have . . ."

"Jasper never touched me!" Bella declared.

Edward patted her hand to calm her down. "We know. When you were there that one summer, Jasper remembers . . ." Edward looked at Carlisle.

"Bella," Carlisle said as he moved to stand on the other side of her bed. "After what Edward told me about your blood work, I checked with a couple of contacts at the possibility that you were bitten at that time."

"Wha'? By Jasper?" she asked alarmed.

"Yes. He doesn't recall all the details because he was on his own—new, actually, but he does know he bit a little girl. Something distracted him just as he—"

"The venom," she muttered quietly.

Edward nodded. "A miniscule amount must have entered your blood stream, but not enough to . . ." Edward looked toward the floor.

"Is . . . is that why Jasper avoids me?" Bella asked when she put two and two together.

"Yes and no," Carlisle answered. "For some reason, we believe you being in Forks again must have regenerated the cell and nerve damage that the venom caused. It took the past month for it get as severe as it had."

Bella relaxed into the mattress. "So this is it, then? It's happening now?" she asked a bit excited.

"Not quite, Bella." Carlisle looked to House. "When she received the blood transfusion with her accident two months ago, the few healthy blood cells she did have seemed to have raged war on the transfused cells, regenerating the damaged cells that apparently were lying dormant."

"There's never been a case of that reported," House commented in disbelief.

"Ha. There have never been confirmed cases of vampires, either, have there?" Edward asked mildly amused.

"Edward!" Bella asked in shock. "Why did you . . ."

"It's alright, Bella, he knows," Edward whispered. "So, what can we do?"

"He's proposing another blood transfusion," House said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers. "Foreman, bring me two pints of O-negative and a Reuben, dry, no pickles . . . The blood is for Dracula's girlfriend, here. If she continues to deteriorate after the transfusion, we'll send her into surgery."

"Why don't you just change me now, Edward?" Bella asked helplessly.

"We've had this discussion before. We'll do whatever we have to before we go to that extreme."

"Extreme; good word choice," Bella mumbled.

"Don't argue with me and get some sleep," Edward told her.

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Stay with me?"

"Of course," Edward said as he brushed the hair from her face.

As Alice led the two doctors into the hallway, Carlisle said, "Dr. House, it would be wise on your part if you would keep this between us," Carlisle said sternly. "Oh, and Dr. Wilson."

"You saw the camera in my office?" House asked amused.

"Yep," Carlisle answered.

HOUSE MD HOUSE MD HOUSE MD

"How much do you know about this Dr. Cullen?" Wilson asked.

House put down his Reuben and wiped his mouth. "Not very well, but he's one step ahead of me."

"I'd love to meet this doctor," Wilson snickered.

"I don't think the transfusion will work. And a new liver will not be accepted, especially with the shape her liver is in and the damage to the good blood cells."

"What are you going to do, then?" Wilson asked curiously.

"The surgery will be useless. I'm going to watch a vampire be born," House answered resolutely.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Several hours had past, and House was staring out the window in his office at nothing in particular. The pouring rain was a perfect screen to keep his thoughts focused on the task at hand.

Just as House had predicted, there was no improvement in Bella's condition after the transfusion. House didn't want to send her to surgery; he wanted to see her transform into a vampire.

First, though, he wanted to talk to Carlisle about his background. His crew had left for the night, but that didn't matter. He wouldn't need them anyway. House is selfish in that regard: He wanted it to be _his _experience, and his alone.

Wilson popped into House's office and told him Bella's family had come back and were waiting in her room. Wilson made House promise that he would call him at home if the 'inevitable' was going to happen—at least that's what House had told him.

Being a little surprised that Carlisle, Alice and Edward seemed to be expecting him, he cleared his throat as he walked in.

"Hi, Dr. House," Bella mumbled. "I'm not feeling any better."

"I didn't think you would be," House confirmed.

"Dr. House, we'll be checking Bella out now," Carlisle said firmly.

House snapped his head up. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"What has to happen now is something we can take care of," Carlisle answered.

"She should be monitored and given morphine if she needs it."

"My father is a doctor. I told you that," Edward added.

"We can handle the situation," Carlisle told him.

"Dr. House, I can assure you Bella will be fine," Alice said resolutely.

"Hmm, Edward can read minds, and I assume you know the future?" House asked, taking a shot in the dark. "Will I have sex with Lisa Cuddy again?"

"This is not a game," Carlisle began to chastise impatiently.

"Carlisle, it's no use," Alice said with a heavy sigh.

Edward glared at House—more like snarled. "I don't want him anywhere near Bella while—"

"Stop. He's tried to help, Edward. Um, I don't think it'll be—" Bella was silenced then let out a blood curling scream.

"Bella, what is it?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"It's my side, near the back . . . aggh!"

Edward grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly. House approached her bed and pulled down the bed sheet. Pressing the spot that she indicated, he looked at Edward.

"It needs to happen now," House said. "Or she'll be dead by midnight."

"Her kidney?" Edward asked alarmed.

House nodded then Bella cried out in pain again. Pressing the nurse button on the wall, he asked for morphine.

"I'll get an O.R. prepped. It'll be as discreet as possible," House said. "I've got Cuddy under my thumb," he snickered.

"I'm curious about something, Dr. House," Carlisle asked.

"Ask away, as long as you answer all of my questions."

Carlisle shook his head in disbelief, but was more so because he knew House would eventually ask.

"Why are you so interested in seeing Bella change?"

"I'm curious about everything. I've killed lots of cats," House chortled.

The nurse walked in with the syringe and approached the side of the bed that Bella's I.V. stand was set.

"Wait, wait, Edward," Bella said in a panic.

"I'm right here. I won't leave you," Edward told her, hoping that would calm her.

"I . . . it's just . . . I don't think I'm ready," she whined.

"Bella, I know you're scared, but we'll be right here with you every step of the way," Alice told her. "Everything will be fine."

"Can . . . can I have a minute alone with Edward first," she asked hopefully.

Edward and Carlisle looked at one another; Carlisle nodded.

"Let's go wait outside," Alice suggested.

Everyone went out to the hallway. Carlisle and Alice leaned against the wall while House sat on the bench outside Bella's room; the nurse returned to the nurse's station.

"So, what's the story?" House asked.


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry, no fish tank! **

**I realized it's not **_**exactly **_**canon, but that's what fiction is all about!**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"_My_ story is not consequential to Bella's case, Dr. House," Carlisle answered rather brusquely. "But this I can tell you: We had checked out Forks for a while before Alice informed us it was where we were meant to be. My wife, Esme and I hadn't enrolled the children in school at that time. I worked at the hospital for quite a few years to make sure it was safe."

"Cool. Vampires can have children?" House asked enthused.

Alice chuckled at House's naivety. "No. Carlisle and Esme adopted us," she told him, hooking her fingers when she used the word 'adopted.'

Carlisle continued. "Jasper was our newest and very much out of control. Edward lost sight of Jasper while hunting one early, cloudy evening. It was when Bella was six; Jasper found her playing in her backyard. Her mother was watching her but she got a phone call and went into the house."

"Jasper took the opportunity to grab Bella and took her into the woods. I saw him with Bella in a vision and got to Edward first and we got to him just in time. What I didn't understand—until Bella arrived a few months ago—was why she wasn't struggling to escape. She showed no fear at all," Alice whispered, shaking her head as if it were a frightening nightmare.

"Why the ankle and not the neck?" House asked. "Better vein there."

"Jasper doesn't remember why," Carlisle answered. "That was where the situation got uncertain. Knowing it took three days for Edward and Esme's changes, I thought for certain we would have to . . . but she showed no symptoms of change at all."

"Changing into a vampire?" House asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Edward wouldn't allow it."

"That was the first time we actually met," Edward said as he walked out of Bella's room. "She's calm now." Edward sat down beside House on the bench but stared at the wall across from him.

"Change is immediate, Dr. House. But Bella just sat on the ground staring up at us with curious eyes. I wanted to keep an eye on her but I had very little time to evaluate her condition. Her vitals were strong, though," Carlisle said as he began to pace the floor.

"I encouraged Carlisle to return Bella to the backyard as soon as possible because I knew she would be alright," Alice added.

"And her mom never noticed she was missing?" House asked pessimistically.

Edward shook his head. "We returned Bella to her house and thankfully her mom was still inside. We watched Bella for a while in the yard, and when her mom came out, Bella told her she had met some friends in the forest but, of course, her mom passed it off as imaginary friends."

"At that time, we assumed no venom entered her bloodstream and we debated whether to go north that night," Carlisle added. "I was sick to find Bella a patient in hospital the next morning, but her symptoms did not mimic the devastation a body goes through during change.

"Regardless, I didn't want to keep my family in Forks, knowing that if Jasper had done it once, he might just do it again. So we headed north. It was Alice that told us when it was safe to return to Forks a few years ago because that was the only place that gave us anonymity and a viable food source."

"And the fact that Edward harassed us for years to return to Forks because of Bella," Alice said, smirking at her brother.

House's head turned sharply to face Carlisle, as he had been watching Alice very closely. Snickering, he asked, "Is that what you call us humans—viable food source?"

"No. We are a unique clan, the Cullens," Edward answered. "We have been given the gift of finding Carlisle in our darkest hours and he taught us control; to feed on animals of the forest."

House nodded in understanding, as oddly as that sounds. He was silent for several moments digesting the overwhelming information. "She remembered nothing?"

"Apparently not. Sometimes the brain blocks out a traumatic event to protect itself," Carlisle answered relieved in that fact.

Alice suddenly looked into Bella's room and became agitated. "This has to happen now, Carlisle," she said fretfully.

"In regards to that, Dr. House, we need to handle this situation very delicately and more discreetly than your original proposal," Carlisle told him.

"Carlisle, Bella's afraid of having just morphine. She remembered the incredible pain she was in when James . . . it's not enough," Edward said then glanced at House. "Yes, Dr. House. Carlisle, will Ketamine work?"

House glared at Edward in wonder as to how he knew what he was thinking. Edward did not acknowledge him.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "I've heard about recent treatments with Ketamine. It's worth trying."

"Okay," House said as he stood. "We've got that covered. Where do you suggest we do this?"


	16. Chapter 15

Regarding the last chapter, I had to explain what the Cullens were doing in Forks when Bella was six and why no one knew of the children. And Carlisle explaining 'his story' was something House needed to know; he wouldn't have helped Carlisle anyway. Thanks to TeamVampire for pointing that out.

Team Vampire: *shrugs* back atcha.

Cullen10V: Thanks for pointing that out! I thought I fixed that.

And thanks again for your reviews. I forgot to mention I have a tendency to foreshadow a lot, but sometimes I forget to cover it later. Keep 'em coming!

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

It being almost eight o'clock, their options to find some place safe and private was extremely minimal. Against the odds, House was able to secure a surgical room used for teaching purposes only, due to the fact that House had recently busted the Professor of Education. He 'accidentally' walked in on him with one of his students in a 'compromising' position, and he simply used that to his advantage.

One thing that Carlisle insisted on was a room with an observation booth. Carlisle was aware that all newly changed vampires can be very unpredictable, so he insisted that there be to keep House safe.

Carlisle and Edward remained with Bella while House and Alice went to prep the room with all the equipment Carlisle believed would be needed, just in case.

"Bella? Bella, love," Edward said softly.

She had fallen asleep while the others were in the hallway. "Hmm?" she asked groggily and looked at him.

He smiled warmly, rubbing the back of his finger softly against her cheek. "We've got everything set up. The nurse is here to give you something—"

"I'm scared," she told him with panicked fear in her eyes.

"I'll be right here. I told you I wouldn't leave you and I won't."

"Mr. Cullen, we've got to get her under," the nurse said.

Edward nodded before he kissed Bella softly. He was at a complete loss for words, especially ones that would comfort her. And poor Bella was so frightened of what to expect that she also could think of nothing to say. For the both of them, the kiss was more than words could ever say.

He held Bella's hand tightly as the nurse inserted the needle containing the Ketamine into the I.V. drip, and Bella stared deeply into Edward's eyes before the medication slowly put her to sleep within seconds.

Carlisle approached his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "Edward, she'll be fine. We need to go, _now_."

"Right," Edward mumbled and stepped away from the bed.

When the nurse left the room, Alice rushed into the room. "Okay, it's clear."

Edward and Carlisle pushed Bella on the gurney down two floors to the O.R. led by Alice, who made sure every corner and hallway was safe to pass without being detected.

As they approached the O.R. room, Carlisle's eyes widened when he read the sign on the door: DEADLY CONTAGANT EXPOSURE. ABSOLUTELY NO ADMITTANCE.

"Dr. House is more resourceful than I gave him credit for," Carlisle told Edward.

Edward shook his head. "Not really. He is a pro at manipulating people," Edward replied.

Carlisle looked at Edward curiously; he just waved him off by shaking his head again. His father made a mental note to ask him what he was apparently avoiding telling him.

Alice opened the doors for them to wheel Bella in and they settled her in the center of the room.

House nodded in greeting when Edward looked at him warily. "What is it you need from me now?" House asked Carlisle.

"If you don't mind, Bella needs to be free of anything that she may get entangled in."

"Okay," House replied.

House got to work on removing the nasal oxygen tube, heart monitor wires and I.V. from Bella.

As Edward looked on guardedly, he couldn't bare to think of the pain she'd be enduring over the next few days. "Carlisle, I'm not very comfortable with this," Edward said weakly.

"I know exactly what you are going through, Edward. What you are feeling is exactly what I felt when you were dying. I never regretted it for one minute," Carlisle told him with a smile.

"That doesn't make me feel any better about all this," Edward cringed.

Carlisle nodded in complete understanding. "Take your time, son. Begin when you're ready . . . but time is of the up most importance."

Carlisle then walked to and leaned against the wall; Alice followed. House looked at Edward before he joined the two and sat in the chair beside them.

"Dr. House, you understand that when the time comes, you must abide by my demands. You have no idea what to expect and I can assure you it will be something you will _not _want to get in the way of," Carlisle warned House.

House didn't reply immediately because he hadn't taken his eyes off of Edward since he sat down. When he did look at Carlisle, House nodded in agreement.

For the next several minutes, there was a killer silence that filled the tiled room. It appeared to everyone that even the silence echoed back at them. House swore he heard the compilation of everyone's hearts pounding in one single beat until he realized it was his own heart.

_Do vampires even have hearts?_ House thought to himself, but it went unanswered.

Finally, Edward placed his hand on Bella's heart and leaned down, his lips just inches from her ear. "This is for every thought you have shared with me and for every smile you have given . . ." His voice choked and he swallowed hard. "It is you, and only you, that have given me a life now worth living."

He looked over Bella's peaceful face for a moment. If it were possible for Edward to shed a tear, he would have done so. If it were possible for his heart to break, it would have shattered like glass.

Edward looked at House and asked feebly, "Are you sure she won't be in any pain?"

House couldn't find his voice because of his fear-tinged excitement; he only shook his head.

Edward looked at Carlisle with his eyes pleading. Again, words were not needed. Carlisle promptly approached the bed and stood beside Edward.

Taking one deep, unnecessary breath, Edward gently pushed Bella's head away from him and exposed her neck. Quickly finding a vein that pulsed with the life he was about to take, he bent over, bared his teeth, and efficiently plunged his venomous fangs into her flesh.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Edward was fully aware that he needed only a few seconds to allow the venom to enter Bella's bloodstream. As the tangy, sweet, irresistible flavor of her blood washed over his tongue, he couldn't resist the fact that her very essence slipped down his throat. He closed his eyes and reveled in pure, erotic ecstasy.

Opening his eyes, Edward looked carefully over Bella's face and body. He was relieved that she didn't appear to be in any type of torturous pain whatsoever. He lessened the force in which the blood flowed from her, but closed his eyes again, if only to pretend that his greatly-avoided nightmare for Bella wasn't really happening.

House sat staring at the scene in front of him in complete and utter disbelief. He had watched many horror movies the weeks leading up to Halloween as a kid; once he even invited Wilson over for a Vamp Movie Sleepover, without the sleepover part. But this was no Bram Stoker movie, or the legend of Vladamir the Impaler. This was for real.

House looked at Alice, who was standing beside him, and was surprised at seeing how calm she was. She was actually smiling.

_Maybe there's hope for me after all_ House thought to himself excitedly.

Edward immediately opened his eyes and glanced at House disapprovingly. Looking into Bella's face lovingly, he allowed a few more drops to trickle into his mouth before he carefully retracted his teeth from her neck. The entire event lasted about ten seconds, but to Edward, it felt an eternity.

"Well done, Edward," Carlisle commended.

Edward stood upright and wiped the small amount of blood that had gathered in the corners of his lips. Stepping back, his head fell to stare at the cold linoleum floor.

What he was not expecting to feel was the shame for what he had just done. Sure, Alice had confirmed that Bella _would _become a member of the Cullen family, but no one told him of the guilt and indignity that comes along with the process.

"What do we do now, Carlisle?" Edward asked feebly, not looking at his father.

"There's nothing _to_ do but to wait, I'm afraid," he answered.

~~ * ~~

"It is you, and only you, that have given me a life now worth living."

_Edward! I can hear you! _Bella cried out, but no one answered her.

She wasn't expecting to be able to hear what was happening around her, so it was quite a shock at first when she heard Edward's voice. His words touched her very soul—a soul that he had once told her he knew he didn't have. But was he right? Was she selling her soul to the devil to be with Edward?

Her thoughts quickly faded when she felt a slight pinch against the curve of her neck, and knew the moment had come. And she instantly knew that it was meant to be. It was her destiny since she was six years old.

_This isn't so bad_ Bella thought.

Instantaneously, the venom began to course through her body. She had become fully aware of every vein pulsing against her skin and speeding at a thousand miles an hour. It burned like nothing she had ever felt before in her life. All she could compare it to was to have hydrogen peroxide applied to an infected cut on her finger.

The hot, searing flame surged down both the entire length of her body in miliseconds. This pain was a million times worse than she could have ever dreamed. Bella imagined it could possibly similar to being struck by lightening, and every single blood cell exploded inside her body.

Bella saw images of Edward's soft, angelic face flash in front of her. The sound of his soothing voice rang in her ears. The smell of his floral breath washed over her face. Nothing could calm her more than recalling the feel of Edward's cold, hard body against hers, cooling her on the few hot, early-summer days.

"You're doing well, love," Edward whispered lovingly in her ear. "I'll see you soon."

Losing all sense of time and space, Bella found herself drifting off into her dreams, no longer feeling any pain. She could only anticipate the moment when she would see her love again. When she did, she would no longer worry that she would grow old, losing her once upon a time beauty, while Edward remained in the prime of his youth.

_It will never be soon enough, Edward._

~~ * ~~

_Damn, nothing's happening_ House cursed as he looked at his watch and was surprised to find it was already nine in the morning.

Bella hadn't moved an inch since Edward had bitten her eight hours earlier, and neither had Edward. He remained at her side, occasionally whispering in her ear or brushing hair away from her neck.

If there was one thing House hated it was being bored—and pickles on his Reuben sandwich. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his bottle of Vicodin and popped the last two pills in his mouth. His stomach gurgled but he hated to leave knowing something might happen—okay, House hated _that_, too.

"Go, Dr. House," Edward said without looking at him.

House was stunned for a moment before he remembered Edward could read his mind. "Uh, okay," he said as he stood.

He saw Edward nod at Alice. "Why don't I go with you, Dr. House," she offered.

House looked towards Edward before he walked to the door with Alice closely behind.

As Carlisle locked the door behind them, Edward said, "I don't trust that man."

"Nor do I, but we really didn't have a choice last night," Carlisle agreed as he stood on the other side of Bella.

"Why isn't she writhing in pain?" Edward asked.

Carlisle placed two fingers on the undamaged vein in her neck. "It must be the Ketamine. Her heart beat is beginning to slow a bit. I want to keep an eye on her blood pressure." Carlisle pulled the machine towards the gurney and secured the guff on her upper arm.

Edward looked at him perplexed. "What will that prove?"

"Nothing, but it'll keep House off our backs."

Edward chortled.

Carlisle started the machine. "What's going on that you aren't telling me? What has House been thinking about all of this?"


	18. POLL

Author's Note: I am at a MAJOR block!!

I know how I was going to finish the fic—but the 3 days to change is stumping me as to where to progress.

I was NOT going to have House change---but I'm taking a poll.

Who wants to see House change? Mind you, it will NOT be like Stephanie's. It will be unique for House.

If yes, should he return to Forks with the Cullens? This will make the story much longer, but there won't be daily posts because I will really have to pull from my imagination.

If no, the story will end as I've planned.

Please email me at: Greg House Cullen hot mail . com do not space


	19. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Carlisle, Dr. House has ulterior motives," Edward told Carlisle.

"Hmm, I thought he might," Carlisle said shaking his head. "He can't honestly think that becoming . . . one of us will take his pain away."

"He does. How are we going to persuade him?"

"_We_ aren't, Edward, but I have something in mind."

~~ * ~~

House escorted Alice to his office and they shared little than two words. Well, Alice was chatting away and House turned his 'ignore' button on his ears. So technically she was talking to herself.

It was just before seven o'clock and the team hadn't come in yet, much to House's relief and plan. Alice grunted when he hadn't held the door for her. Going to his desk, he pulled out a fresh bottle of Vicodin from his drawer then sat down. He paid special attention to the fact that a stream of sunlight spread as far as the other end of the desk.

"Hey, would you look at this!" House exclaimed after he turned on his computer.

Keeping an eye on her as she stepped beside him highly anticipating her burning flesh to sizzle from her body, but nothing happened. He looked over her hands, which were stuffed inside her light jacket, and her face, but the sun shone on the back of her head only.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?" Alice asked dispassionately.

"Oh, it was a pop up screen but it's gone now."

Alice shook her head and leaned back, staying out of the stream of light. "It's obvious you tried to get me in the sun. We don't die that way," she said with a grin.

He returned her smile knowing that she was one up on him. "In _this_ world, how do you—vampires die?"

"Tear the body apart and burn them."

"That's it?" he asked bemused.

"Sorry it couldn't be more interesting to you," she snickered.

"How is it that you and Edward do . . . what you do?"

"We had the capability as humans; we were born with it. Sorry to disappoint you."

House's right eyebrow rose slightly. "Your visions—do you see anything happening to me?"

"Lots of stuff, Dr. House, but I doubt you'd want to hear them. What you really want to know is whether _you _become one of us."

He nodded.

Alice didn't answer. Instead, she walked to the door. "We've got to get back. I'm worried about how Edward is holding up."

After getting an omelet from the cafeteria, they returned to the operating room. They were gone only thirty minutes, and when they returned, Bella had begun to show signs that her body was changing.

"Her blood pressure is low, but she's still with us," Carlisle updated House and Alice as they walked in.

House checked Bella's pulse and found that was slow. He was beginning to think that his patience had been rewarded. Sitting back down, he ate his omelet in silence.

"I'm fine," Edward answered Alice's silent question.

Since House had been watching the trio carefully, he looked at Alice curiously because he knew she hadn't asked anything verbally.

"You don't sound fine and you don't look fine," she stated.

"How _am _I supposed to be doing, Alice?" Edward snapped before he walked to the wall and stood frozen, his arms crossed across his chest.

Alice went to Edward and they shared a conversation. House could not hear a single sound, or even breathe, but they apparently had no problem hearing the other.

Suddenly, Bella's body twitched violently, her head flinched back awkwardly, her arms flailed and her legs kicked. Edward rushed to her and wanted to touch her to make her stop, but something inside made him stop.

"Alice, Edward, hold her arms and legs down," Carlisle said calmly.

"Give her something," Edward pleaded, his voice shaking.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I can't," he answered regretfully.

"Why can't you give her . . ."

As suddenly as it started, it ended just as abruptly. Edward sighed in relief, as Carlisle checked out her vitals.

"When can she be given more?" Edward asked.

"Another twelve hours," Carlisle told him.

"Damn," Edward grunted.

House was interested in the fact that Alice seemed to be playing no part in the latest turn of events. When he looked into her eyes, he noticed for the first time how pitch-black her eyes were now. He swore they were a unique color of bronze.

"Edward," Carlisle said; his voice smooth as silk. "I want you and Alice to go . . . feed tonight."

He looked at Carlisle in shock. "You're joking! I am _not _leaving Bella."

Carlisle took his son by the elbow and took him to a corner of the room. Alice looked at House to see his reaction; he gave none.

Later that night, Edward only agreed to go hunting after Bella was given another Ketamine treatment and he could be assured she was not in any pain. While they were gone, they talked very little, and eventually Carlisle let House sleep for several hours while he watched over Bella, promising to wake him if anything happened.

Carlisle made sure that House indeed was asleep before he made a phone call. He hoped Patrick would be able to help out with House's ambitious plan. He was determined that he would not allow House to become one of them, and he would go to any lengths to prevent it.

"Patrick, this is Carlisle Cullen. Do you think it's possible to meet us here in Princeton, New Jersey tomorrow night?"

Patrick agreed, saying his seminar had been cancelled anyway.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's what I'm asking. If the Volturi find out about this . . . great, thank you."

**Author's note:** Thanks for ya'lls thoughts. I'm going to be doing a big scene jump in the next chapter...straight to Patrick coming.


	20. Chapter 18

**Thanks again, guys, for your awesome reviews. The fun has begun!!**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Edward, EDWARD!" Bella cried out. "Make it stop, pleeeease! God, it hurts sooo much!"

She had been squirming and crying since noon, and it was now eight o'clock. Carlisle was confident Bella was in the final stages of the transformation, and anticipated the change to be complete within the next twelve hours.

"I wish I could, but—" Edward looked up at Carlisle with pain and fear in his eyes.

"It's almost over, dear," Carlisle told her, rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

He then gave her a shot of morphine because both he and House agreed she could not take anymore Ketamine.

"Bella, hang in there," Edward told her, though his voice quivered.

Closing her eyes, she finally fell asleep, though it killed Edward not knowing if she was in pain.

Carlisle's cell phone rang and he went into the corner of the room to take it. After a few minutes, he returned and looked at Edward.

_I called_ _Patrick last night while you and Alice were gone. We've known each other for quite a long time. We can trust him. He's on his way. He'll expunge Dr. House's memory from the past week. Does Alice still see him change?_ Carlisle conveyed to Edward.

He shook his head.

"What's going on?" House asked.

"Nothing, Dr. House. Everything is going according to plan. Can you tell me if you've told anyone else about this?" Carlisle asked.

"No," he answered a little too quickly.

"Dr. House, you have to be honest with us," Alice said somewhat angrily.

"There are countless people's lives at stake," Carlisle agreed firmly.

Instantly looking guilty, House replied, "James Wilson."

Carlisle told him exactly what he said. "Don't worry. He knows I'm a lunatic. You took Bella's files and every other trace of her, I assume. So, we're all good."

"Dr. House, why don't you get something to eat?" Carlisle suggested.

"Uh, how about Alice coming with me?"

Carlisle shook his head but Alice interrupted. "It's alright, Carlisle. I enjoy his company," she told him sincerely.

House looked at her suspiciously.

"No worries, Dr. House. I'm a lunatic, as well," she said with a sweet smile, grabbed his arm and led him out of the room.

After they went to the cafeteria, House led her to the men's room. "Sorry about the side trip."

"No problem. I remember going myself a long time ago."

House smiled and excused himself. While she waited in the hall, she set about following through on Carlisle's instructions. Removing the lid off of the coffee cup, she poured the powder into it, swiveled it carefully and replaced the lid just as he walked out.

When House and Alice returned, Patrick had arrived. Carlisle introduced them and House could not keep his eyes off of him.

Patrick was even taller than House by a few inches, his hair was jet black with the lightest bronze-colored eyes, and built like a body builder. If Wilson weren't his only friend, he'd make Patrick his new best friend in a heartbeat. He quickly summed up he wouldn't want to get into any fights with Patrick any time soon, though.

"He's just here to learn a few things," Carlisle told House.

House settled in to eat his dinner while he watched the four vampires in the corner talking, again, so low that he couldn't hear them. Saving the coffee for last, he was just about to take a sip when Bella gasped and sat up.

Although he saw none of the Cullens actually rush to her side, they were there before he completed a blink. Alice stood between him and the gurney, while Edward and Carlisle held Bella down, waiting to determine her next move.

Jumping a little, House looked at her in shock. She looked the same, except that her eyes were now glowing red and her complexion was noticeably paler. He swallowed hard from the horror staring at him with bloodlust in her eyes. The fear that overwhelmed him was something he had never, ever experienced before.

"Alice! Get him out of here, NOW!" Carlisle demanded.

~~ * ~~

"Here, Dr. House," Alice said, handing him a fresh cup of coffee.

House nodded in thanks, took it and sipped several long swallows.

They had been in the observation room for the past several hours watching how Bella was accepting her new life. Surprisingly to House, she didn't become violent as he believed she would, much to his chagrin. Alice watched silently but excited at the arrival of her new sister.

Abruptly, the hand that House held the cup swayed over, causing the cup to slip out of it. Alice glanced at him and noticed his eyes had become droopy and his body became somewhat limp.

Looking at Alice in disbelief, he mumbled, "Wha' have you dunnn?"

His head fell to the side, causing his body to collapse toward Alice, who caught him before he could fall to the floor. Picking him up with ease, she threw him over her shoulder, grabbed his cane and brought him back to her family.

Bella jumped when Alice walked into the room, and Edward got a solid grip on her forearms to hold her back. "Easy, Bella," Edward whispered.

Carlisle helped Alice place House on the same gurney Bella was on. "Thank you, Alice. Patrick?"

Patrick silently walked beside House and looked over his face. Looking up at Carlisle, he said, "I bet he tastes delicious."

Edward hissed but Carlisle waved him off. "I'm sure he does. But that's not why you are here."

"True enough, Carlisle. But I'm here for another purpose," he said evilly.


	21. Chapter 19

**Okay, I am going to anger quite a few of my wonderful readers, but personally I think this is the best chapter of this fic.**

**And no worries---the story is FAR from over.**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Carlisle's eyebrow lifted, while Alice took a step back from the gurney; Edward did nothing but protect Bella.

"You made this quite easy for me, ole' chap," Patrick said maliciously.

He hadn't called Carlisle ole' chap since the time they spent together in London in the early 1800's.

"I had a conversation with Aro a while back. He told me you were in Forks and I was working on wrapping up a few details. I never thought you'd actually ask me to come to you. Made it a little easier on me."

"Patrick, tell me what the _hell _is going on," Carlisle demanded.

He did not answer. Instead, he traced the fingernail of his forefinger along the vein on House's neck, wearing a smile of euphoric expectation.

In the next instant, Alice was a foot away from Patrick's back, her hands up towards his neck.

"Alice, NO!" Carlisle screamed.

She stopped instantaneously, just an inch from touching the nape of his neck.

"Touch him and you die," Carlisle said, surrendering reluctantly to Patrick. "His skin is porous; his venom is only deadly to our kind."

Alice backed off and stood against the wall helplessly.

"Very impressive. You've got your little family well trained. See, my friend, I've had a career change recently."

"He's a tracker," Edward said behind clinched teeth.

"Patrick, this isn't you."

"Oh, yes it is."

Carlisle shook his head. "You're holding a grudge from two hundred years ago?!"

"It's not a _grudge. _You ruined my plan."

"My god, Patrick! Your _plan _was genocide. I thought—you're back on human blood," Carlisle said matter of fact.

He nodded and smiled wickedly. "First, though, I think I need some energy," he said as he looked at House.

"Patrick, we need to talk about this," Carlisle said as he took a step closer to him.

"The time for that—"

Patrick stopped speaking because he heard movement behind him. Turning, he saw Alice a split second before she jumped in the air and kicked him away from the gurney. He whirled around and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Nice kick, there little girl," he said sardonically. "You need to do much better than that, I'm afraid."

All eyes followed Patrick as he approached House and pulled his head towards him.

_Edward, let Bella loose _Carlisle thought.

"Are you in_sane?!_"

Patrick chuckled. Knowing Edward's ability, he assumed they were communicating. He bared his teeth and bent down . . .

_Don't argue with me! DO it, damn it!_

The vampire's teeth punctured House's skin; the venom immediately began to course through his bloodstream. He grunted loudly and his body jerked before he collapsed back down on the gurney.

By that time, Bella sped to Patrick, clasped her hands securely around his neck, her forefingers under his chin and pulled back. Gurgling an evil chuckle, he pulled forward then flung his head back again. His head made impact with her forehead and she went flying back, smashed into the tiled walls, shattering several before jumping to her feet again in a crouched, pouncing position.

Edward was so full of rage at what Patrick had done to Bella that he went after him, with Alice close behind. They were able to subdue Patrick while Carlisle plunged a syringe into his neck. He screamed in pain, flailed his body around the room before falling to his knees.

"Bella," Carlisle said calmly, flashing his eyes towards Patrick.

She looked at Edward for approval. He nodded then Bella went after Patrick. In ten seconds flat, he lay on the floor shred to pieces. Everyone stood around Bella in amazement at her ability, including Bella. Edward had his arms wrapped around her waist, for her body was shaking incredibly hard.

"I counted on Bella being strong enough to resist his venom," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle?! How could you put Bella in danger like that?" Edward asked angrily.

Bella tilted her head back and looked into his eyes. "Edward, you've rescued me more than once. It feels good to return the favor."

"What did you give him?" Alice asked.

"Bleach. I was hoping it would temporarily incapacitate him to give us time. Well done, Bella. Now, Edward, this is what we've got to do . . ."

~~ * ~~

Early the next morning, Dr. James Wilson opened his apartment door and picked up the morning paper. Sitting at the dining room table eating bacon and eggs, he reached the local news section. He immediately began to choke on the bite of food as he read further into the article.

'Princeton County Police Department: Two firefighters were injured just before 2:00 a.m. this morning while battling a four-alarm fire at the Berkshire Apartments on Baker Street. The fire raged for two hours before firefighters could get a handle on the situation, but it caused extensive damage to the unit.

While it displaced three families, Dr. Gregory John House, aged 50, did not make it out of his apartment . . .'

Wilson ran to the kitchen sink and regurgitated the breakfast he had just eaten.


	22. Chapter 20

There's been a rating change to M (mature) for language only, just in case.

I read in Eclipse where Rosalie tells Bella about her past, and I tried to peg her; I hope I did.

Again, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes the story and is still reading.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"Whoah, easy there."

Carlisle had set House on a twin bed in Emmett and Rosalie's living room, and he was fighting them all the way. He had only recently woken up and he was as angry as a bear waking up from hibernation. All it took was one of Carlisle's hands on House's shoulder to keep him down, although that didn't stop him from cursing and writhing in pain.

"I don't understand why he can't stay with Jasper and Alice or even at your place, Carlisle—anywhere but here!" Rosalie whined as she stood pouting in the corner of the room.

"Because Edward and Bella are staying with us; having two newborns under one roof is entirely too much. He can't stay with Alice because they are building an extension onto the house. Now stop it," Esme chastised her daughter.

"Where are we?" House asked then shrieked in pain, kicking his feet and trying again to sit up.

Rosalie started to protest further but Carlisle ordered Emmett to take her out.

"You're kicking me out of my own home?" she cried out.

"A home that your parents_ provided_ for you," Carlisle stressed, beginning to lose his patience but succeeded in remaining calm.

"Let me off this—SHHHHHIIIITT!" House's body tensed and he curled into a fetal position. "Give me the morphine!"

Carlisle took a vial of the painkiller, inserted the needle and suctioned it into the syringe, but didn't give it to him.

"Sweetheart," Emmett said to Rosalie, putting his arm around her shoulders, "It's only for a few days, and if you stop your complaining we'll do some redecorating of our own."

Her eyes lit up with excitement before she scoffed and ran out of the door.

"Thank you, son," Carlisle said then turned to House.

After Emmett left, Esme stood beside Carlisle. "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife," she told him as she wiped the sweat from his forehead and neck with a wet, cold washcloth.

"We've brought you to Forks, Washington, Dr. House," Carlisle informed him. "I'm afraid you've been bitten."

House groaned and looked at the man astonished then seemed to calm down, but only a little. "What about—" he started to mumble.

"Dr. House, there's no need to worry about anything right now," Esme said softly.

"Holy _fuck_, it burns like _hell_," he groaned and rolled over onto his back again.

Esme looked at Carlisle reproachable regarding House's language; she didn't allow that sort of language within her family. Carlisle injected the morphine in the vein on the crook of House's arm.

"Wilson . . . " House slurred, tossing his head back and forth while groaning.

"If you can handle the pain a bit later, I'll explain everything then," Carlisle told him.

~~ * ~~

Wilson hurried to House's apartment, knowing for sure that it was a misprint. Sure, he was crippled, but that wouldn't prevent House from getting out in time.

As he drove towards the building, his mouth dropped. Coming to a stop, he looked at the first floor. It was completely gutted—the roof had completely collapsed, and the fire caused extensive damage to the entire building.

Putting his forehead in his hand, he looked out the car's window and saw Cuddy standing by her car. Taking a deep breath, he went to her.

"Cuddy?" As he spoke, his voice cracked when he saw her long, pale face, her eyes brimming with tears.

She didn't look at him. "They found him—his remains."

Wilson shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, then put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, but she pulled back. Shaking her head, she said, "I can't believe he's gone."

Cuddy's body shuttered and her knees went weak. As she was going down, Wilson quickly wrapped both arms around her and pushed her head onto his shoulder. For several minutes, they both cried for losing their dear friend that meant the world to them.

~~ * ~~

"Ice," House gurgled.

Esme placed an ice cube in his mouth as he looked over her face. She was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He immediately noticed her eyes were the same deep amber as Edward's, and Carlisle's for that matter.

"Are you one of them?" he asked her after he chewed the cube.

She nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked with keen interest, almost too much.

"I . . . my heart is pounding. It's hard to breath."

"You'll have to forgive my bluntness, but I've never seen anyone change with such self-control as yours."

"How . . . was it you?"

Carlisle told him the events at the hospital. "I'm truly sorry for what happened to you," he said sincerely.

House groaned. "I've got to call . . ."

"I can't allow that," Carlisle told him. "Dr. House, you were correct in that all traces of Bella's hospital records have indeed been confiscated. In order to get rid of Patrick's body, and to cover up your _absence_, we placed Patrick's parts in your apartment and started an electrical fire."

"You did _what!?_"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you can no longer contact anyone. As far as they are concerned, you died in that fire," Carlisle said as gently as possible.

House threw his head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, not comprehending what he had just heard.

"That's something both you and I can work out," Bella said as she walked through the door holding Edward's hand.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I purposefully left out the detail of how _exactly _they made it to the west coast in less than 12 hours. I thought of Carlisle hiring a private jet, but that was too stupid. Then I thought of them racing across the country, but even that seemed implausible, even with Edward driving (lol). And having the clan run over 3,000 miles was just—even more 'stupider.'

And that's it for the events in N.J.—no funeral or anything.


	23. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY - ONE**

House took a closer look at Bella. Since she was newly changed, he was very interested in how it was—waking up as a vampire. Would the pain be gone? Would he still have all of his memories? How was he going to live without ever seeing his mom again?

Edward answered the question in his head. "Everyone changes differently, so that cannot be predicted. Yes, the pain in your leg should be gone, and you will remember everything in your past."

"It'll hurt, a _lot_," Bella added.

Edward tightened his grip on Bella's shoulders and whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

House groaned, but it wasn't from pain. "How much longer?" he asked weakly.

"A day or two. Bella was right, the pain will get worse, and the morphine won't help as much as it did at first."

House sighed heavily and closed his eyes, forcing his nightmare to end and wake up in his own bed. But it didn't happen when he opened them again. He was still staring at the same strangers that had taken away his life.

Carlisle and Esme stepped away from House, staying within inches of him, while Bella and Edward approached him.

Smiling warmly, Bella told House, "I know you're scared; so was I. But Carlisle and his family are good people and they'll be able to help you. In a way you're lucky."

"Lucky?" House asked and he winced in pain. "How the _hell_ do you figure that?"

Esme scoffed. She would definitely teach this man—soon to be vampire—some manners.

"I hadn't planned on . . . changing for a while," Bella said as she glanced at Edward and grinned; he gave her a sly grin in return. "There were so many things that I wanted to do first—tell Charlie, my dad, and Mom, goodbye, I guess." Her eyes were filled with deep sadness.

House's eyes began to droop and he could no longer keep his eyes open. "I want to die."

Carlisle and Esme looked at one another with regret. But Carlisle knew he made the right decision in preventing his children from protecting House. He loved his children; he would never have risked their lives for an outsider.

"You're not alone," Bella told him as she put her hand on his.

"Tha' doesn' make me feel any bet'r," he muttered before he fell asleep.

"Bella, come now," Edward said as he pulled her gently to the other side of the room. "How was it?"

"You were right about hunting earlier. Wow, the smell was . . . It was like I could taste his blood just by breathing."

"You did well. I'm proud of you," Edward said and kissed her cheek.

~~ * ~~

Wilson had been sitting in House's desk chair in his office, staring blankly at his desk for the past several hours. Cuddy had given the team the day off, but Wilson wouldn't leave.

Seeing the red and gray ball on the stand, he found himself smiling. Looking around, he saw all of House's CD's, his red coffee cup and everything else that was personal of House's. They were all that was left of House—his confidant, his friend, his brother.

A tear fell from his eye but he didn't bother wiping it away. He would pack up House's things and take them home. He'd keep them, as he would keep the memories of Dr. Gregory House alive as long as he could.

"Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson didn't acknowledge the man standing in the doorway, for he was lost in his thoughts. The man repeated his name and Wilson finally looked up at the Professor of Education, the man who had given House the use of the teaching operating room.

"I'm sorry to bother you," the Professor said. "I was looking for Dr. House. He left this in, uh, he left this."

Wilson looked at the item in his hand and could have swallowed his tongue. It was House's cane. Standing carefully, he approached the Professor and took the cane, not even thanking him. After the man left, Wilson looked at the cane more closely, and it indeed was his cane.

It couldn't have been. House wouldn't have left it behind, wherever he was. Did he use another cane the last time he had seen House? Wilson couldn't be sure. Something strange whelmed up inside him, a gut instinct you could call it, and a thought crossed his mind. It was ludicrous—that he couldn't deny. But if there was a chance, any chance at all that . . .

Wilson hurried out the door and practically ran to Cuddy's office. Opening the door, he said, "Cuddy, I don't think . . ."

She was on the phone and held up a finger for him to wait a minute. "Yes, Mrs. House, please call me when you get here. You are welcome to stay at my house."

Hanging up the phone, she buried her face in her hands. Wilson grew sick to his stomach when he realized Cuddy had just told House's mother of his death.

"That was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life," Cuddy said, her voice quivering and she sniffled.

Wilson stood by her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Lisa, I don't think House is dead."

"You saw his place," she said.

"No, no. Look." He showed her his cane. "He wouldn't have left without this. Have you seen him the past few days?"

She shook her head and hugged herself. "He said he was taking a few days off. I was up to my eyeballs—I didn't ask any questions."

"Where's his bike?"

"It was at the apartment. I saw it. It was burned, too. Wilson, I know this is hard to face but he _is_ gone."

Not listening, he asked, "Where would they have taken his ashes, er, remains?"

"The morgue probably."

When Wilson got home later that afternoon, he threw himself down on the couch. The mortician that did the autopsy told Wilson that he could not make a positive ID. Because the fire had burned at such a high degree of heat, basically all the remains were completely incinerated, including bones.

He couldn't do it. Wilson could not admit to himself that House was dead. It didn't add up. He was no detective, but he was about to embark on a quest of his life.

**A/N: While I was working on this, I thought I'd add a bit of suspense with Wilson having the cane. Just keep that in the back of your mind for the next few months, or years, of House's 'new life.' But don't think that Wilson rescues House. It won't be that easy!!!**

**Next chapter: House's transition is complete!!**

**Please, keep the reviews coming so I know I'm on the right track. Thanks. **


	24. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

The following night, Carlisle and Esme still kept vigil on House as he went through the transformation. Carlisle's initial determination of his strong self-control had quickly diminished when the worst overtook House. Esme even had to leave more than once because the language coming out of his mouth was something she couldn't handle hearing.

"Ooooohhhh, GOD!" House screamed, tears poured from his eyes.

Coughing uncontrollably and trying to catch his breath, he was aware of what was going on around him, except for a few times when he was disoriented and confused. He still begged for Morphine, though eventually that no longer curbed the pain; even the pain in his thigh multiplied ten-fold.

"Dr. House, it's almost over," Carlisle said as reassuringly as possible.

Carlisle reached his hand towards House's neck to check his pulse but House shoved it away. "Don't fucking touch me!" he spat then grew suddenly weak.

Again, Carlisle tried to check his pulse and succeeded. It was racing. That was a good sign, in House's case only. It meant he was going into heart failure.

"Cameron, give me a patient, I'm bored," House mumbled incoherently.

"How is he doing?" Edward asked as he walked into the living room.

"How in the hell do you _think_ I'm doing?" House hollered. "Jesus_ Christ_!"

He pounded the mattress with his fists that were so tight his knuckles were white, while he kicked his feet and threw his hips in the air, writhing in pain.

"Hmm, now I know why Esme has been spending so much time with Bella," Edward snickered.

"He'll be changed by morning," Carlisle answered.

~~ * ~~

The torture House was going through was nothing he had never experienced before. Even when he had food poisoning all he wished for was to die. That was a walk in the park compared to this. Every bone in his body hurt, even the hairs standing on end was like being attacked by a million bee stings. His head was throbbing so hard he waited, longingly, for it to explode. It was becoming more difficult for him to breath, and would often break out in a deep, wheezing cough.

When the delirium was at its worse, he'd hear his mother's voice speak to him in a soothing, motherly voice. That would soon be followed by his father's bellowing order for her to leave the boy alone—it would 'toughen him up and force him to be a better man.'

Visions of making love to Stacy seemed to calm his racing heart, but it would hammer again when he remembered the passionate, stress related kiss with Cuddy. He laughed out loud several times when he thought of the pranks he pulled on Wilson, and the time he kidnapped his beloved guitar.

He'd feel the very faintest effects of the Morphine Carlisle would give him and he would sleep for only moments at a time. Then every single memory he'd had in his entire life flooded back into his brain, and he'd begin speaking as if the people were at his side.

That went on for the remainder of the day and through the night until the sun fought to send its rays into the windows of Rosalie's home. Edward had come with Jasper and Emmett when he heard his father call him.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Dr. House's heart beat is extremely irregular. It'll be any time now," he told them.

Jasper, Edward and Emmett sat down on the couch and settled in for who knew how long.

"Knock it off. I will _not_ tell you about sex with Bella," Edward told Emmett angrily.

"But I've told you about Rosalie—"

"And I wasn't listening," he answered curtly.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders before they heard a loud groan from House.

"I . . . can't . . . brea . . ." he stuttered. "My chest . . ."

Carlisle nodded to the three 'boys,' who jumped up in a flash, tensed and took a defensive stance in preparation for how House would react when the change was complete.

Suddenly, House's eyes flew open in terror at what was about to happen. His heart stopped beating altogether and he looked around the room in a panic, expecting something horrific to happen.

His heart abruptly began to beat a few times before stopping again. This happened for several minutes, and House gasped for each and every breath he could gather. Taking three strenuous, deep breaths, he exhaled his last as a human.

Closing his eyes, he waited to wake up in hell.

**A/N: Give me some ideas about his gift? If he gets one. I'm really torn about what that would be. I don't want to complicate it too much—meaning taking it further for House going back into the medical field. What do you think?**


	25. Chapter 23

Here's a nice, long chapter for all the reviews and suggestions! Thanks a bunch.

You'll notice I did not dwell on Bella's change because we all know how it went for her. What the hardest thing to write was House's change and his perception of everything.

Hope everyone likes it. I think I lost readers when I changed House, but from the other crossovers it doesn't look like anyone wrote House becoming a vampire. So, I guess I'm a little original in that regard.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE **

As Dr. Gregory John House lie on the bed in Emmett and Rosalie's living room, his eyes still closed, he couldn't comprehend the sensory overload. Every human sense of his body exploded at him as if he actually had fallen into the pit of hell

Hot, searing flames flared toward his face then quickly dissipated, while an incredibly loud explosion roared in his ears. Birds chirped, singing their song, their wings fluttering so noisily he swore they were flying right by his ear. Millions of bees buzzed around their nest and a deer sneezed somewhere near.

Every single aroma assaulted his nose, bursting through his nostrils. Taking a deep breath, he was immediately able to decipher every flower and smell of the forest.

But something was odd—there was a scent he could not interpret. It bugged the hell out of him, too. It was familiar, yet strangely new and fresh, so much so that he could actually taste it. There was a longing for something he couldn't determine the source of and . . .

"Dr. House?" Carlisle spoke for the first time since he'd stopped breathing.

House opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling for several moments, disbelieving what he was seeing. Everything was so clear; it was as if he saw every grain in the paint and the drywall. Turning his head, he was shocked again as he looked around the room.

His eyebrows furrowed deeply when he saw Jasper, Emmett and Edward crouched down, their hands on their knees and looking at House as if he was about to attack them.

"It's over, Dr. House," Carlisle said. "How are you feeling?"

Reaching up, House rubbed his palm against his chin and found his beard was still there. "I'm not really—"

Even his own voice was peculiar to him. It was as if his voice were chords being played on a keyboard and playing the sweetest melody he had ever heard in his life.

"Why don't you sit up?" Carlisle suggested.

House nodded then sat up stiffly, expecting his thigh to scream at him. Instinctively, he found himself searching for his bottle of Vicodin, but then he realized . . . there was no pain—anywhere. The excruciating pain he'd been through the past few days was completely gone. Mentally, he examined every part of his body, and he felt good; better than good. He felt excellent.

"What's up with the Three Musketeers?" House asked as he kicked his feet onto the floor and stood up.

Jasper snarled and Edward grinned.

"We're your new brothers, bro," Emmett answered, still remaining on guard.

"I don't really feel any different, physically."

"Is the leg pain gone?" Carlisle asked.

Putting pressure on his thigh, he shook his head.

Noticing the antique mirror hanging on the wall, House walked over to it. Taking a deep breath, he stood in front of the mirror and froze. What little color he had in his face was now faint and extremely pale. And his eyes—he leaned in closer to inspect the glowing bright florescence that stared back at him.

"How long will they stay like this?" House asked, still checking the differences in his face.

"It depends on the person, but around twenty or thirty years," Carlisle answered.

House's head spun around and looked at Carlisle incredulously. "Thirty years?"

"With me it was just fourteen years," Emmett said, relaxing only a little.

Edward looked out toward the door. "Alice wants me," he said as he stood. "She and Bella are hungry."

As Edward walked to the door, Carlisle proposed, "Why don't we make this Dr. House's first hunting trip?"

Looking out the window, House stated warily, "The sun is out."

All four men laughed out loud and walked to the door, where Edward disappeared in a flash.

"Bet you twenty bucks I get the first kill," Jasper challenged.

"Right, dude. You couldn't catch a—" Emmett started to say then vanished.

Jasper ran after him.

While Carlisle waited for House, he said, "Don't be alarmed when you see yourself. It's really quite fascinating," Carlisle said as he walked out.

Hesitantly, House stepped through the door and paused to look at his hands. He was in complete awe as his skin sparkled in the sunlight.

"It . . . it doesn't burn. It's like . . . diamonds."

"That's what Bella said. And no, of course it does not burn."

As the two men walked through the woods toward Carlisle's house, he said, "You've not mentioned your thirst."

"I'm not thirsty, or hungry for that matter. But, my throat burns."

"That's your hunger."

House stopped in mid-step and stared at Carlisle. "We're hunting for . . . humans?" he asked astonished.

They continued walking again and Carlisle answered, "No. We do not feed on humans but strictly animals of the forest."

"You mean squirrels?"

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm afraid they couldn't quench the hunger of a child. Elk, deer and what not."

"Oh."

"Dr. House, shall we race to the house?"

Before House could respond, Carlisle was there one minute, and the next he was up the hill a quarter of a mile away.

"What the hell?" he said aloud.

Carlisle turned around and spoke softly. "Dr. House, come on. You won't be disappointed."

Preparing himself, he began to jog, then sprinted then _bolted _to the top of the hill in two seconds flat. Carlisle stood his ground as House stopped beside him.

Looking back behind him, House said amused, "What a rush."

Carlisle smiled. "Told you it would be, but not exactly in those words."

And then Carlisle was gone again, and House chased after him till he saw the house before him. It was beautiful, and was surprised that the walls were all glass.

The front door opened and Alice, Edward and Bella ran out to meet them. Alice looked House up and down before she gave a smile of approval.

"Where's Rosalie and the boys?" Carlisle asked, suddenly appearing behind House, who gave him a strange look. "I had to keep an eye on you," he said with a grin.

"Rosalie's still angry about losing the house. I am going to have to do a _lot _of work on the house," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Well, the house is now all hers," Carlisle said. "We've built you a cabin that Esme and I hope you will find to your liking."

House was dumbfounded. "I'm staying here?"

Carlisle nodded. "When we get back I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Alice looked out into forest at something no one could see. "Ah, looks like Emmett got the first kill."

"We'll never hear the end of it with him," Edward said jokingly.

House swallowed then suddenly realized how his hunger seemed to consume him.

"Don't worry, Dr. House," Bella said. "It will come naturally to you. I've already been."

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked as he patted House on the shoulder.


	26. Chapter 24

I was told that the eyes actually change in a year, so I was able to disguise the fact that I messed up with a good explanation. Thanks, Ochiteirutenshi.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

House tried to keep up with the Cullens (and Bella, as she wasn't technically a Cullen, yet) but it seemed he was not up to par with their skill. While the others were nearby hunting on their own, Carlisle stayed with House at a fair distance to keep an eye on him.

House first heard before he saw a deer about fifty feet where he stood. He scrutinized the situation: Which was the best way to approach it; how does he step on the forest floor without startling the deer?

"Go with your instincts, Dr. House," Carlisle whispered, although he was too far away to be heard by human ears.

"Cool," House whispered and instantly regretted it.

Heading off in a dead run, the deer sprang away from him, and he went after it. He darted in and out of trees, never taking his eyes off of the animal. The intense craving that surged through him was something he couldn't ignore, and he became more limber and agile as he continued the pursuit.

The deer made a sprint over a dead tree log, and at that precise moment House pounced on the deer, sending it squealing on its side. Without even thinking, much less knowing what he was doing, he dove into the animal's neck, biting into its flesh.

He got a good, solid grip of the deer's head and instinctively sucked in as hard as he could. The deer finally stopped its unsuccessful struggle to free itself and went limp. This gave House the time to feel the blood stream down his throat, which only ignited a ravenous hunger he had never experienced before.

House relished in the taste of the blood as the warm liquid trailed down his throat and esophagus. His eyes were closed the entire time, though he didn't know if it was to deny what he was doing, or the simple fact he was starving.

Several minutes later, he let go of the deer and fell back on his ass, trying his hardest not to look at the dead animal in front of him.

"It's quite a shock—your first kill," Carlisle said gently as he stood over House.

"Is it always this . . . difficult?" he asked, trying to control his voice to hide his shame.

"No, Dr. House. It gets easier."

House looked up at Carlisle at those words. "Easier?"

"It's much harder with humans. You aren't taking a life."

House nodded and stood up, wiping blood from the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Man! Give me my money!" Emmett's voice echoed through the woods.

"You have to catch me first, punk!" Jasper yelled back.

Jasper flew past a tree right by Carlisle and came to a dead stop, looking at House then the deer. "Alice said you were finished," Jasper said sheepishly.

"You were the one that made the bet!" Emmett hollered.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder roared around them when Emmett ran straight into Jasper that sent them flying in the air. The two crashed into a tree, which cracked and fell over. Loud, boisterous laughter erupted before the two came back to House and Carlisle, patting each other on the back.

"Why don't you two grow up?" Edward said as he, Bella and Alice approached the scene.

"Hey, he started it," Jasper whined playfully.

"Alright, boys, that's enough," Carlisle said with an amused grin.

~~ * ~~

"I've chosen this life for myself and my family because we find it more comfortable."

Carlisle had been explaining their diet and lifestyle to House for the past hour as Esme looked out the window. House sat on the couch speechless, his mouth practically hanging open, and barely asked any questions.

One question House did ask was, "You said my eyes . . . thirty years?"

"Well, no. I was making a point. About a year it'll take."

"And your point being?"

"I've said this before, and I know it is the hardest. But you must never go back to your old life. Answer me this: If I had told you a year, would you have considered going back to New Jersey?"

House didn't answer but asked, "What happens now, with me?"

"You learn to survive, Dr. House. There are others who are older than me that have not gotten a handle on it, while others have adapted well. I was estimating thirty years to acclimate to our lifestyle."

"I can't stay here forever," House told them.

"That's very true, and you have that choice to make. But you must understand your life has now drastically changed. There are others out there that will find you, and you being newborn I guarantee you will not make it a month without our protection."

The tone of Carlisle's voice told House that he was not joking at all. This was for real. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You'll be very happy here. All of our children are," Esme told him proudly.

"I don't see how that is possible," House said forlornly.

Carlisle and Esme gave each other a knowing look. "Why don't I take you to your cabin," Carlisle said.


	27. Chapter 25

**Here's another chapter! I've just been typing away because I LOVE writing this!! I'll admit, it's not the best chapter, but we at least get to know where House will spend the next thousand years---or _will _he? Wilson might make an appearance in the next chapter---it's a year ahead to advance the story. Thanks for the reviews.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

As Carlisle and House walked through the woods, House pondered the irony of the sun just setting. It was the end of the life he once knew, a life he once believed was the only life he would ever have.

In short time, they reached the cabin, and House was pleasantly surprised. Being fairly small, it was just the right size for him. It was a log cabin, A-framed home with a spacious front porch.

Opening the door, Carlisle let House enter first. The living room was huge, larger than it looked from the outside. It was fully furnished with comfortable furniture and a 60"-wide screen TV. He smiled widely when he saw a grand piano set in the corner of the room, as well as several guitars, one of which was identical to the one he had.

"That _is_ your guitar, Dr. House. When we saw two hanging on your wall, we knew we had to get at least one."

House looked at Carlisle and said sincerely, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Looking around, he noted, "There's no kitchen."

Carlisle smiled. "You won't need to worry about that. Have you not thought about whether you were hungry . . . for food?"

House considered that question. He was too wrapped up with everything that had happened to him since this morning. "No, I haven't been hungry or thirsty—I mean other than hunting," he finally admitted. His voice trailed down as he found the words come out of his mouth.

"There's no bathroom, either. You won't need either of them. We don't eat."

"Hmm."

"Where's the bedroom?"

"This way."

House followed Carlisle to the back of the cabin where there were two bedrooms, also fully furnished.

"We grabbed some of your clothes, as well. They're hanging in the closet and in the dresser. Now that Alice knows your style, she's thrilled to go clothes shopping for you tomorrow. Although, she was a bit disappointed you seem to be a minimalist, based on your apartment. We hope it suits your taste."

House nodded then they headed back to the living room.

"Alright, then," Carlisle said as he handed House a cell phone. "All of our numbers are already in there so give us a call, or just drop by. We're always up."

"Right," House said as they walked to the living room.

"Good night," Carlisle said as he walked out.

House sighed because he didn't quite know what to do with himself. Looking at the cell phone in his hand, he checked out the contact list. Sure enough, all of the Cullens' phone numbers were already programmed in.

Quickly dialing Wilson's cell number, he was greeted with a computerized voice telling him that long distance calls were not authorized. He cursed silently and looked around the room, trying to think of what to do with himself.

What is the one thing that Dr. Gregory House needs to clear out his head, other than hiring a hooker?

He walked to the piano, sat down and promptly began to play. His fingers gracefully flowed over the keys, and he found himself playing faster, and faster till it turned into one long, fluid melody of sound. It was nothing he had never heard before, especially from him. But he continued to play for hours.

Time had no concept with House. When he glanced at the time on his watch, his fingers froze and his eyes widened with surprise. It was almost six o'clock in the morning. He had been playing for over twelve hours.

Shaking his head, he decided to lie in bed, although he remembered Carlisle told him he wouldn't need sleep. Staring at the ceiling, he only then realized that he was neither hot nor cold. The barometer on the outside of the window in the living room had read an outside temperature of 78 degrees, yet he was comfortable.

He was lost in thought for a while when there was a knock on the door. Getting up and answering the door, he found Alice and Esme carrying several bags stuffed with clothes.

"We had a great time finding clothes for you, Dr. House," Esme said as they walked into the living room and set the bags on the couch.

House closed the door and stood by them, watching Alice pull out many t-shirts and pairs of pants. Folding them neatly, the bags finally empty, Alice and Esme looked at House because he had been quiet the entire time.

"We heard you play last night," Esme said as she sat down. "It was incredibly beautiful."

"Edward is actually a little jealous," Alice chuckled, "and he's not the jealous type."

"We ought to get together and play one night. Rosalie has a stunning voice and harmonizes with Carlisle beautifully. Jasper plays the harmonica, as well."

House finally smiled as a feeling of genuine gratitude overcame him. "Thank you. The clothes were . . . thoughtful."

House wondered what had gotten into him being so polite, and snickered to himself when he realized it was venom from vampire teeth that had gotten into him.

"Well, that'll do it," Esme said as she stood.

House walked the two to the door and watched them walk away.

~~ * ~~

"How is he doing?" Carlisle asked when Esme and Alice returned to the house.

"He's doing as well as Bella did, but I still don't trust him, sadly enough," Esme told her husband.

"And rightly so," Edward added as he walked in, Bella closely behind. "He's already tried to call his friend Wilson."

"Well, I'll send Emmett and Rosalie out to keep an eye on him, just in case." Carlisle said.

"Is that really necessary?" Rosalie asked annoyed as she and Emmett joined them.

"Rosalie," Alice said, "There's no need to worry about Dr. House. I don't see him doing anything stupid, _yet_."

"We have to be safe—keep the people of Forks safe," Carlisle said, emphasizing the town. "I'm curious about something, though. His reflexes seem just a little slow."

"But he's fast," Edward said.

"Not as fast as Bella, or other newborns," Carlisle said. "I wonder if that has anything to do with the damage to his leg."


	28. Chapter 26

_I know I said no funeral, but here's a little. __Don't fret about the leg comment. It will be explained later. _

There is a BIG jump in time---but the past year will be explained in a later chapter.

_And again, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad y'all are sticking to reading it._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

A year had passed since Dr. Gregory House had died in the fire in his apartment.

House's funeral was impressive for a man of his, uh, personality. There were at least one hundred colleagues in the medical field in the church, and of course employees from the hospital.

Mrs. Blythe House sat in the front row beside Dr. James Wilson, both with tears brimming in their eyes. When she started to shake as the preacher gave the eulogy, Wilson put his arm around her shoulders.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy sat on the other side of Mrs. House and clasped her hand, squeezing it occasionally when someone said something poignant, which were strictly words spoken by his five employees. They all spoke of a few funny antics that House had done; they ended by mentioning the moment they would be forever grateful to their boss for the experience to work with him.

The one that had the most difficulty speaking was Wilson. He had stood at the podium beside the urn with House's ashes and stared at it for several minutes before he could find the right words.

"House—Greg was like a brother to me. He, uh . . ."

And that was all he could say. Foreman had to rescue him because it was now his turn to be shaking uncontrollably.

Wilson now sat at his desk in his office, staring at the red and gray ball. It was June 7th, House's birthday—the first one he didn't have his friend with him. Not that House ever celebrated, but Wilson would always sneak in a little something, mentioning it was _not _a birthday present.

His memory went back to the exact date that he got a strange phone call. It wasn't strange, maybe more unexpected. On Wilson's birthday, a few months earlier, he got a call on his cell phone. When he answered, there was no one there; he couldn't even hear breathing. The only thing he could hear were birds chirping in the background.

"House?" Wilson stuttered.

The phone went dead. And that's when Wilson knew.

Focusing back on the ball, Wilson sighed heavily and sadly. "Happy Birthday, House," he said to an empty room.

Just then, his cell phone vibrated on his desk. Answering it, he had to clear his throat because he heard his voice tremble.

"You what? Excellent! Give me the address!"

~~ * ~~

In Forks, Washington, House had finally settled into his life with the Cullen family.

The boys and he would often have competitions against the other when they went hunting, and gradually House became faster than he'd ever been. He rubbed it into the boys' faces for weeks every time he was the first to make a kill, but he grew infuriated when one of the others' did.

House even had LaCrosse skirmishes with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie against Carlisle, Edward and Alice. House's team won every single time.

He would still spend hours alone in his cabin at certain times of the year—mainly birthdays of his mother and Wilson. Figuring he now had all the time in the world, he'd bide his time for when it was right to mention possibly going back to New Jersey, discreetly, of course, and to see his mother.

Bella and Edward moved into their home after they married in October in a private, quiet ceremony by the small river in the back of the house. Her parents had come and seemed none the wiser, especially since it was drizzling; the canopies were a godsend. Bella was able to get away with her vampire change by wearing contact lenses.

House didn't attend.

Christmas was a different story, though. For the first time in House's life, he actually celebrated—and enjoyed—the holiday. They had an all-night jam session with House at guitar, Edward on piano, Jasper on the harmonica and Carlisle on drums.

House bust out laughing, the first he had since June, when Edward and Jasper played Dueling Banjos, and Jasper was definitely three steps ahead of Edward in terms of skill with the tune. Edward got so frustrated he playfully smacked the instrument from Jasper's lips and sent it smashing through a window.

House was grateful for the tons of books and CD's he was given, although he didn't give gifts to the Cullens. He apologized, and truly felt kinda, sorta bad about not doing so because he still wasn't strong enough at the time to venture to downtown yet.

But by spring, he made his first day trip to a book store because he had read all of the books he was given at Christmas. Edward, Jasper and Emmett went with House, and he admitted later it was harder than he had imagined.

The temptation of the human's scent was enormous, and House forced himself to avoid eye contact with any of them. But he was glad they'd hunted the night before. It curbed the desire, if only a little.

Currently, Jasper was staying with House a few days after his birthday while the others went out to 'take care of business.' He was never clued in as to exactly what that was.

Just after midnight and at the exact same time, House and Jasper's hearing was tuned in to a ruckus coming from Carlisle's house. They immediately ran to the house and met Edward on the porch.

"What's going on, Edward?" Jasper asked alarmed. "God, is it Alice?"

Edward shook his head. "It's . . . Jacob."

"Jacob?! In Carlisle's house?"

"He's hurt," Edward informed them. "Carlisle doesn't know the extent of the injuries, but he thinks it's bad."


	29. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Jasper asked, "Where's Bella?"

"She's in there with _him_," Edward answered.

"Figures," Jasper whispered.

Edward gave Jasper a knowing look before looking at House. "Do you think you're strong enough to see Jacob?"

"I won't know till I get in there," he answered honestly. "I don't know what I can do, though, without being in a hospital."

Not giving House the information that Jacob was a werewolf, Edward led them into the house. House was cautious when he saw Jacob lying on a small cot in the living room. He was out cold, and definitely in bad shape. Carlisle had just finished listening to his breathing with a stethoscope.

As House looked over the boy, he noticed a deep gash across his cheek that would require multiple stitches, and Carlisle was already getting the equipment to do that. His breathing was erratic and he was wheezing heavily. Wearing only shorts and barefoot, House saw no other signs of injury.

Looking up at House, Carlisle said, "Can you come here, please?"

"I . . . the smell is . . . rancid," he commented, his nose crinkled in disgust.

"No, he always smells like that," Edward replied then received a sharp jab in his side from Bella.

House stood at the end of the cot. "What is it _exactly_ you want me to do?"

"Place your hand here, if you don't mind," Carlisle pointed then stepped back.

"I don't understand what good that'll do," he grumbled as he bent over and placed his hand flat on Jacob's chest.

Within seconds, Jacob inhaled sharply and sat up, looking around confused as to where he was. He showed no sign of pain whatsover. "What's going on—oh, yeah."

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed, relieved that he responded.

When Jacob saw Carlisle staring at him with a smile on his face, he then looked at House. "Are you Dr. House?" he asked.

"Will someone _please _explain to me what the hell just happened?" Suddenly he realized his language and looked guilty at Esme. "I'm sorry."

Esme shook her head, for now was perfectly suitable for the language.

Bella sat down beside Jacob and looked over his face carefully. "You're going to have a nasty scar," she commented. "You'll be all ugly," she teased playfully.

"Nah. Once your Dad sews me up, you won't be able to keep your hands off of me," Jacob said seriously but wore an evil grin.

Edward growled.

"Oh, calm down," Jacob snickered.

"Enough with the little love triangle here," House snapped.

Carlisle gave House a dirty look. "His x-rays showed his lungs had collapsed, his 2nd and 3rd cervical vertebrae were cracked and he was bleeding internally."

"You brought him here from the hospital?" he asked astonished.

Carlisle didn't answer. "Greg, do you remember back in March when we went hunting and you chased after the deer with its fawn?"

House nodded.

"That was the same deer Bella was hunting and she saw you break the neck of the fawn then fed on its mother. You must have heard Bella coming because you grabbed the fawn and pulled it closer to you."

"And?" he asked impatiently.

"You confirm the fawn was indeed dead?"

"Yes. I heard its neck break." His stomach grew a little sour at hearing how nonchalantly he talked about killing the baby.

"Dr. House, when you touched that fawn," Bella said, looking at him, "it immediately jumped up and ran off. I was so startled I didn't even chase after it."

House frowned at the implication. "I remem—holy crap," he muttered when realization set in.

Carlisle nodded. "I was positive Bella was mistaken, but didn't want to press the issue." Looking at Jacob, he continued. "It seems I owe Bella an apology."

~~ * ~~

Early the next morning, Dr. James Wilson arrived at Seattle airport and drove off in the rental car, heading to Forks.

Wilson couldn't believe his luck. He'd actually found House, well, the detective he hired found him. He _wasn't _dead. But what he didn't understand was what House was doing in Washington. And for a year he was gone! He never imagined House would ever up and leave as he did.

All Wilson knew was he was going to beat the shit out of his best friend when he saw him again.

~~ * ~~

Carlisle was sitting in his office at the hospital going over patient's file when his cell phone rang. Answering it, Alice's frantic voice shot at him.

"Carlisle, you know Greg's friend that he's mentioned a couple of times? He's on his way to the hospital."

"Hmm, I'll take care of it. Keep him occupied, and thanks for calling."

Hanging up the phone, he sat thinking of what to say to James Wilson.

~~ * ~~

Shortly afterwards, Wilson walked into the lobby of Wake County General Hospital and approached the Information Desk. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he told the woman.

"Your name?"

"Dr. James Wilson."

The woman searched the computer. "Ah. Yes, he's expecting you."

Wilson's eyebrow rose then he proceeded to Carlisle's office. Taking a deep breath, he knocked lightly.

The door opened and Wilson's heart skipped a beat when he saw how incredibly pale Carlisle was.

"Hello, Dr. Wilson. I'm Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said as he opened the door for Wilson.

He was curious why Carlisle didn't offer his hand in a handshake, but it didn't matter to him.

Carlisle showed him to the chair across from his desk and sat down behind it. "What can I do for you, Dr. Wilson?" Carlisle asked calmly.


	30. Chapter 28

Stargirlrox: Don't fret. That's all of Jacob there is. lol Sorry, I kinda like him with coming between Bella and Edward. And no, it was a regular fawn. But after House broke its' neck, when he touched it it came back to life. That's House's gift now.

And good question: What exactly the Cullens and Jacob were doing that night will soon to be revealed.

Nkundra: Thanks for your thoughts on Wilson. I hadn't exactly thought about going into depth with House/Wilson, but that's exactly what I think I will do.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name is Greg House."

"And you think he's been in Forks? I have to say, we're not very big on tourist destinations," Carlisle said with a slight chuckle.

"Actually, it's been verified that he's been seen in the area."

"Really? Do you have a picture of him?"

Wilson nodded and pulled out a picture from the inside of his jacket. "This was taken a few months back at this bookstore, The Book's Nook. You know of it?"

Carlisle took a long look at the picture before he handed it back. "I can't say he looks familiar, but yes, I know the store. Why did you come to me?" Carlisle kept a tight control of his emotions and his voice.

Wilson handed him another picture. If it were possible, Carlisle turned twenty shades more pale than he already was.

"That _is_ your son, Edward Cullen, your adopted son?"

Carlisle nodded. "Your friend is no longer here," he said with a sigh, knowing he was caught.

Wilson smiled wide. "You mean he _was_ here?"

_Oh, thank god. He's still alive_ Wilson thought.

"Yes. He left last month, though."

"Oh. Do you know where he went?" he asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid not."

Wilson instantly deflated.

Carlisle's phone vibrated again. Excusing himself, he answered it promptly. It was Alice.

"Carlisle, you'll need to find a way to ditch James. He's going to follow you, but he'll eventually find the house if you don't lose him."

"Damn," he mumbled.

"Carlisle Cullen! Watch your mouth!" Esme screamed in the background.

Carlisle smiled then grew solemn. "May I speak to Esme, please."

"What is it?"

As Carlisle hesitated a moment, pretending to look through a file, he suggested something in his mind. A moment later, Alice told Esme what she had seen.

"Do you think that's wise?" Esme asked concerned.

"I'll see you when I get home," he said as he disconnected the call. "Dr. Wilson, how trustworthy of a man are you?"

"In regards to what?"

While Carlisle didn't answer, he dialed a number. A moment later he smiled then said, "There's someone here that wants to talk to you."

~~ * ~~

House had been surfing the internet for the past several hours. He had finally convinced Carlisle to allow him to have it, but of course, he blocked several sites that House would be able to access that could possibly get him into trouble.

Over the past year, House had been helping Carlisle with cases at the hospital, but that did very little to curb his natural instinct to tear apart a mystery. Although House was aware of the extensive medical background that Carlisle had, there _were_ some that came in that left him stump and he needed ideas from House.

Of course, he was still in total disbelief of the healing he had done to Jacob. After everyone settled down and Jacob went home, he quietly walked back to his cottage, though his thoughts were miles away—three thousand miles away, as a matter of fact.

Currently, he was looking at the medical history of a three year old girl in Dereham, near Norwich, England. It was reported the embryo of her twin was removed from her stomach after she complained of abdominal cramps.

His cell phone rang and he answered it right away. "Vampire with the Mostest, or is that Ghostest with the Mostest? Oh, hell. Super Vampire," he answered.

Carlisle smiled then said, "There's someone here that wants to talk to you." He then handed the phone to Wilson.

Putting the receiver to his ear, Wilson noticed his hand was shaking. He had gone over the conversation in his head over and over, but now he found himself speechless.

Many seconds ticked by and House grew impatient. "Look, if your mommy or daddy or brother, sister, whoever, is under Carlisle's supervision, then I don't want to talk to you."

House's voice sounded incredibly strange to Wilson. With those irrefutable words of charm, he knew it was House. He frowned as he thought hard trying to place exactly how different his voice was. He was used to his gruff, deep voice harassing him, or yelling at Cuddy, or giving Chase a hard time, but now it was soft, gentle—almost melodious.

"Hou . . . House?"

House immediately grew stiff and sat straight up so hard the wheeled chair scooted halfway across the living room. He couldn't believe it was Wilson's voice. Now, for the first time, he was just as speechless as Wilson.

Wilson looked at Carlisle, distrusting it was really House. Carlisle nodded and left his office to give them some privacy.

"Wilson, where are you? Okay, that was a stupid question."

"How—why did you leave?" Wilson's voice quivered in anguish.

"I, uh, there was a slight complication."

"Christ, House! Everyone here—your _mother _thinks you're dead." Standing, he began pacing in front of the window.

"Well, that was necessary," he said regretfully. "And stop pacing."

Wilson stopped and looked out the window, wondering if he was being watched. "How did you know I was? And your mother is fine, by the way," he added sarcastically.

"Your voice changed when you talked." _Actually, I heard your shoes scrape against the carpet. _ "And I was going to ask about Mom."

There was silence on both ends for a few long moments.

"When are you going back home?" House finally asked.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On how long it takes for you to explain yourself, or to kick your ass. Whichever comes first."

"Aw, how sweet. You still love me," House said trying to keep his voice light.

Wilson closed his eyes and shook his head. "Right now, I am so angry I could literally kill you."

House chortled. _I'd like to see you try._

"Where are you? I didn't fly all this way to talk to you on the phone. I could have done that in Princeton."

"Stop rambling. It doesn't become you. I'm afraid we can't—"

"We _can't_," Wilson repeated. "Look, I can't talk to you over the phone."

"Where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet. I drove straight here from the airport."

"Ok, there are a few things that need to be worked out, but I'll see what I can do."


	31. Chapter 29

**This is the hardest chapter I've had to write, and I think the next chapter will be just as difficult. I have to envision just the right scene of this chapter in my head before I could type it. **

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

House was waiting for Carlisle to return from work at their home, and could barely keep still from the excitement of seeing Wilson again.

House—following the rules? Waiting anxiously for his 'daddy' to come home so he could ask permission to see his best friend? Oh, how life had indeed changed for a man who once did what he wanted, when he wanted, in whatever way he wanted.

It wasn't him. Not now, nor ever, really. Being put in a position that would take someone's life, without the fun of a medical riddle to solve, was something that House had could not fathom.

So he did what he had to do to survive.

When he heard Carlisle's car approaching from the street, he was outside before he could even see the car.

Carlisle smiled when he saw House at the bottom stair and parked the car. Getting out, he told House, "You know, I broke a lot of rules for you."

"Where's Wilson?" House asked as they walked into the house.

"Greg, this isn't going to go as smoothly as you think it is," he said as he gave Esme a kiss; she had been speedily cleaning the windows in the living room.

"Wilson is the _last_ . . ."

House didn't have to finish the sentence for Carlisle and Esme to know what he was thinking. Esme stopped washing and sat down on the couch.

"Sit, Greg, please," Carlisle said. "You never asked how Jacob was hurt last night."

"Because I don't _care_ about this Jacob, and no, I will _not_ sit," he spat angrily, taking a few steps closer to Carlisle and pressing his finger against Carlisle's chest. "All I want to do is see Wilson. I have _never_ asked for anything from you—"

Just then, Edward and Jasper bounded into the room quickly, hissing a warning to House. Edward quickly disarmed House but didn't remove his disarming finger and pushed him back before taking a stand between House and Carlisle. Jasper took watch by the couch beside Esme.

The anger and frustration that had built up in House, at which he was about to take out on Carlisle, instantly dissipated.

He glared at Jasper and shook his head. "Man, I hate it when you do that."

House looked apologetically at Carlisle and sat down in the recliner.

"This isn't the best time to have Wilson here," Carlisle said.

Carlisle looked at Esme and she nodded. "Remember I told you about the Volturi?"

House nodded.

"Patrick informed Aro that I contacted him to take your memory last year. When Patrick didn't return to Italy to update him, they figured the fire and your subsequent death was a cover for Patrick's death.

"They got wind of you here in Forks and that you joined my family. Naturally, Aro wanted to know what possible gift you may have, but Caius was furious. He wanted to come right away, but Aro needed time to find out more about you.

"Without our knowledge, there have been trackers watching us, and saw you bring the fawn back to life and reported back to Caius. He is not the type to wait, so he himself came with guards to investigate. We sensed them in the area last night and we met them down at the lake. He, unfortunately, knew how close Jacob is to Bella. He'd gotten hold of Jacob and he was already hurt. Edward could barely keep Bella from ripping him apart, not that she's strong enough to do so."

"Didn't you take care of Caius?"

"We didn't dare. He could wipe us all out with a snap of the finger. Actually, Aro showed up."

"What does Aro have to do with me, or Wilson for that matter?"

"I keep forgetting you are as impatient as Caius. Aro learned Caius came here and Aro arrived in time to calm things down before it got too . . . nasty. But Aro wants to meet you."

"For what?"

"The power that you have, Greg, is someone that Aro wants with him."

"What makes you think I'd even go with him?" House responded sternly.

"Aro has always been determined to get what he wants, and he'll kill anything . . . any_one_ that gets in his way."

"Wilson," House muttered.

House's best friend was here, so close, and he couldn't see him. For the past year, that's all he thought about, well, aside from Cuddy's ba-donk-a-donk.

"Exactly. Aro is not remorseful about what Caius did to Jacob, and I assure you killing one human is nothing to him."

That sentence struck House cold. He insinuated Jacob was not human.

"Dr. House, Jacob is part of the Quilette tribe. He is a werewolf, not a human. Caius is not very fond of werewolves," Edward answered.

Carlisle continued. "Aro wants to meet you tomorrow tonight, and that _will_ happen, but I've also got to consider Dr. Wilson, and now I have to protect him. I don't believe he is the type of person to go home without at least seeing you. I'll get Emmett to bring Dr. Wilson here."

"Wait, wait," House interjected as he stood. "I . . . I don't want Wilson coming here."

House couldn't believe he actually said that. But if not seeing Wilson was to keep him safe, he'd make that sacrifice.

"Greg," Esme said, "He's safer here than at the hotel. Emmett cannot protect him there for long."

"What if . . . I'm not ready," he muttered under his breath.

"You're more ready than you think you are," Carlisle said as he pulled out his cell phone and called Emmett.

**PROMISE, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HOUSE AND WILSON REUNITE!!**


	32. Chapter 30

This chapter is dedicated to Selene Ruby Rose Snape because she was the first to review, and the first to make me feel guilty! I'm sooooooooo sorry!!! No, I don't have a life, or a job, either. That's why I've been able to write so much. But I have an interview on Monday, but I PROMISE I won't let my fan-tabulous readers down!!!

Teddikayg: Um, I think June 7th is Prince's b-day; couldn't remember House's and was too lazy to find out. Please excuse my inaccuracy.

OKAY! The chapter y'all have been waiting for!! Everyone plug in "Reunited", you know, that 70's love song? Don't make me write the words! lol

Enjoy.

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

"Dr. Wilson, I'm Emmett, Carlisle's son. He sent me here to take you to Dr. House. He suggested we stop by to get you something to eat—"

"No, no," Wilson answered as he grabbed the hotel room key. "Not hungry."

A few minutes later, they drove into the Wendy's drive-through.

"Why are we wasting time?" Wilson was clearly irritated, or simply anxious.

"What would you like?" Emmett asked unconcerned.

"I don't want—" Wilson suddenly realized that he really was hungry. "Fine . . ."

Again on the road, his uneaten dinner in a bag at his feet, Wilson could barely breathe and found he was staring out the window thinking of the last time he was with House. They were watching the video of the Cullen family in with Bella in her hospital room.

'. . . he was new back then and didn't understand what was happening to him . . .'

_New? _Wilson never understood that one.

'It takes what, three days to change?'

_Wasn't it three days after he watched it that the fire killed House—supposedly?_ Wilson pondered.

His own words echoed back: 'He was just pulling your chain, House. A vampire?'

Wilson hadn't thought of the conversation until now. He knew House could be insane at times but Wilson always shrugged it off. But now, with all this secrecy . . .

_Impossible. Not House. No way he's a—_

"Well, here we are, Dr. Wilson," Emmett said cheerily as turned the ignition off. "Hold on a sec."

They sat in the car for only a brief moment before Alice waved from the lower-level story of the house.

"Alright, let's go in," Emmett said.

~~ * ~~

"God, where are they?" House asked impatiently as he stood at the window and looked out toward the street.

"They are pulling up now," Edward said. "Emmett likes Wilson."

House didn't hear the last words of Edward because he had run toward the top of the stairs.

"Whoah, little brother," Edward snickered and was by House's side in seconds to hold him back before setting him in the back of the room. "You know the rules."

"Edward, that's not really necessary," Alice said as the Cullen clan gathered in front of House.

"Neither is this," House fussed. "I told you—"

"I've brought dinner!" Emmett hollered from the front door.

"Emmett!" Esme chastised at she stood at the top of the stairs.

Wilson stopped in his tracks and looked at Emmett startled.

_Okay, question one answered. They know I know._

"Sorry," he said with a warm smile.

Wilson did not smile back.

Emmett escorted Wilson up the stairs and met Esme. "Welcome, Dr. Wilson," she said cordially.

~~ * ~~

As soon as Wilson walked into the front door, House heard his heart beat a million miles an hour. He could even hear the blood surging through his veins. When Wilson's scent reached his nostrils, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, fighting every urge not to run down the stairs and attack him.

House only opened his eyes when he felt Bella squeeze his forearm.

Looking down at her, she told him, "It's tough to fight at first, believe me. It's easier with those you love."

~~ * ~~

Reaching the top of the stairs, Wilson looked around the room and saw the others in a semi-circle in front of House. Wilson frowned curiously, yet a bit frightened, as he looked them over.

He remembered Bella, but didn't remember how beautiful she was; she was three-times more beautiful now.

Edward hissed.

"Edward, stop it," Bella said gently.

"Please, Dr. Wilson, it's okay," Esme told him. "Come on in."

Wilson took a few slow, cautious steps inside the room and tensed when the others stiffened in their protective stance.

House growled in a low grumble, yet he didn't know whether it was from excitement or fear or was preparing himself for attack.

"House," Wilson whispered so low he didn't think he was heard.

Clearing his throat, House said, "Wilson."

This time when House spoke, Wilson recognized the deep intonation, and relaxed a little.

"Why . . . what's up with the guards?"

House finally smiled which set Wilson more at ease.

"Got me some body guards, that's all."

Wilson stood uncomfortably and shuffled his feet. "Why are you here?" Wilson managed to say.

"Got into some trouble."

"Trouble? Jesus, House! People are still in mourning."

"Yeah, well . . ." House answered, taking a few steps.

"Easy, Greg," Carlisle warned softly.

_Greg? _I _rarely call him Greg._

"It's okay. Let me try," he asked urgently.

Everyone looked at Alice, who nodded and stepped aside. Everyone else followed suit, but remained close to House, while Esme stepped closer to Wilson.

Taking slow, purposeful steps, House walked to Wilson and stood five feet from him.

"Why are you wearing glasses? It's dark outside," Wilson commented.

Taking off his glasses, House kept his eyes closed, took an unneeded breath and finally opened them, looking directly into Wilson's eyes.

"Oh my . . . God," Wilson stuttered. "Your eyes."

Wilson looked at the others' eyes and noticed they were all a deep golden brown, as well, but House's had a bit of red in them, though not bloodshot.

"It's true," Wilson whispered.

House nodded before he took one more step closer and extended his hand to Wilson. Wilson looked down, swallowed hard, and took it. At first Wilson was shocked at how cold it was, but figured nothing at this point could be any stranger.

"Missed you, bro," House sang.

Wilson looked into House's eyes, searching for something he could not place. He felt his eyes sting, but under the circumstances didn't care a damned bit.

Before Wilson knew it, House pulled him into a tight bear hug—well, half a bear hug. It was the manly hug where just one shoulder touches. House's left arm went around Wilson's shoulders and hugged him even tighter.

"Ggghh, House, can't breath," Wilson complained. "Missed you, too."


	33. Chapter 31

I hadn't thought of having a mate for House. Ok, I thought of Cuddy, but I don't see House with a mate now NOR as a vampire! What do y'all think about a mate for House? But please, NO fighting. The Huddy/ Hameron controversy drives me inSANE!

I hadn't planned on House returning to NJ, because then it wouldn't be a Twilight/House crossover, you know what I mean? I've already got the ending in mind, though, but I could extend it if you can give me ideas. The end is only a few chapters away.

ACK! I'm hopeless w/out my readers' thoughts. lol Thanks again for the reviews.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE / TWENTY-SEVEN**

When House and Wilson broke off their manly hug, House stepped back and shuffled his feet nervously, as did Wilson.

"How is it, Greg?" Carlisle asked.

House grinned and looked at Wilson. "Greg is my pet name."

Wilson smiled for the first time since he'd arrived in Washington.

He thought long and hard about that. "I can handle it," he finally answered.

Carlisle looked at him warily. "Are you sure?"

"If not, Wilson will be the first to know." House gave a sly grin to Wilson, who didn't grin back.

"All right, don't you all have something better to do?" Carlisle told the gang, not referring to Esme, of course.

One minute they were there, giving each other flirtatious looks, the next they were gone. Wilson only felt the 'whoosh' of their speedy exits.

"One of the perks," House told Wilson.

"Did you have something to eat, Dr. Wilson?" Esme asked.

"I, uh, oh, it's still in the car." Wilson's stomach growled. "Mind if I go get it?"

"No, not at all," Esme answered.

While Wilson was gone, Carlisle told House, "In order to protect your friend, you must be select in what you tell him. He may stay with you in your cottage until tomorrow—"

"Thanks, Dad," House said sarcastically.

Carlisle smiled. "But I've asked Edward and Bella to keep an ear out. You cannot underestimate your urges."

House nodded and raced outside to meet up with Wilson. "Come on, we're having a slumber party," House said jokingly.

A few minutes later, they were walking in the woods toward House's cottage. Wilson asked, "What the hell happened to you, House?"

House told him what happened up until Alice drugged him, yet very little once he awoke in Forks.

Wilson said, "You _would_ go that far to end the pain."

"I've tried more drastic things."

"Uh, no. This is the worst thing you could have done."

House glared at Wilson, but realized he was right. "It didn't turn out quite the way I thought."

"But you were right—about the vampire . . . thing."

"You always doubted me, Wilson."

"And I never will again," Wilson said with a chuckle. "Is that it?" Wilson asked when he saw the cottage.

"Yep. I haven't convinced Carlisle to put in a stripper pole, though. I haven't met any Vampire strippers, damn it."

Wilson's laugh was so loud and genuine that House even snickered.

After they settled down in the living room, Wilson pulled out his now-cold fast food and ate a French fry. "Eeck."

"Sorry, I don't have a microwave." House stole a fry and took a hesitant bite. "Eeck."

"Told you," Wilson said as he put the food back in the bag.

"No, no. I don't have to eat anymore."

"_Have_ to eat?"

"Food, I mean. Wilson, you can't imagine what it's like."

"You mean I'll be able to eat my own food for a change?" Wilson smirked.

"Yep."

"House—"

"Wilson—"

They both spoke at the same time and laughed.

"House, there's something I need to tell you."

House frowned, his eyebrows furrowing deeply.

"Cuddy's gone."

"Gone?!?" he asked alarmed.

"No, no, she's not dead. She's left Princeton. She was never same after . . ." Wilson's voice trailed off, for he didn't have to finish.

"Where is she?"

"I don't think—"

"Edward?" House called from behind the closed door.

"Sorry. Not a good idea," he whispered, knowing House would still hear him.

"Loser," House mumbled.

"Jerk," Edward said back from outside the cottage.

"Who are you talking to?" Wilson asked.

"The wind. Did . . . did you tell her you were coming here . . . and about me?"

Wilson shook his head. "I had to see it for myself before—"

House stood and went to the window. His shoulders slumped down and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. At that moment, it confirmed his worst fears. He never once thought about the impact his death would have on those few that really cared about him.

"You must never, ever tell her," House said gravely.

Wilson was alarmed. "Would you . . . hurt her?"

Shrugging, House replied, "I can't answer that."

For the rest of the night, House told him what his life was like; the perks and the pitfalls. Wilson was amazed, and a bit afraid. He was expecting House to be happy or excited about his new life, but his voice was low and full of regret.

"What about your leg? Does it still hurt?"

"Nope. I was slower than the others for a while, though. I still have the scar."

"This is what you wanted, House. No pain," Wilson said. "What happens now?"

"I don't know."

House looked at the clock on the wall and he tried to ignore that Wilson's eyes had become red and droopy, and knew he needed to sleep. Besides, House had run out of things to say.

"Come on, you get the bed."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't sleep, remember?"

"Right."

House threw an extra blanket at Wilson, who was now sitting on the bed. "Don't need that, either."

"Good night, House."

"Good night, Wilson."

House sat on the couch and realized how much he really did miss Wilson. But he also knew Carlisle was right: House didn't know how far he would go, and Wilson was the last person he wanted to hurt. But, if he changed Wilson . . .

"Don't even think about it, evil brother," Edward said to House, still keeping watch.

House smirked. "I wasn't thinking anything, goody-goody."

"Yes, you were," Edward emphasized.

"Was not," House mocked.

"Good night, Dr. House," Edward said.

"Yeah, right," he muttered.

**A/N: Sorry, not my fave chapter, but it gets more exciting when the Cullens meet the Volturi. Wilson gets involved in the mess—but what happens???**


	34. Chapter 32

See, I KNEW I needed y'alls thoughts! I hadn't even thought of other clans because I have a memory like Hugh Laurie's—Once I read it, I don't retain it. lol I think it's something that happens to everyone in their mid-40's.

Now I've gotten my second wind! This will be so GOOD! Well, not so much this chapter, but the climax of the story. YAY!

I did research on some more characters, so this introduces them. It gets interesting for our buddy House, and House's buddy, Wilson. Not quite sure if I want to change Wilson. I think deep down House would want Wilson to tell Cuddy that he's alive, nor would House go that far with him.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

"Wilson. Oh Doctor Willlsonnn."

House had been trying to entice him to wake up for the past few minutes with a freshly baked cinnamon roll placed right below his nostrils.

"I made you brekkk-fast. Nice, warm cinnamon-ny, pecan-covered, lots of icing'ed roll prepared especially by me-eee."

Wilson mumbled and rolled over but didn't wake up. House grinned, sighed heavily and reached for the mug of still-steaming coffee.

"I've got caw-feeee."

"Huh, wha'?" Wilson murmured as he rolled over and looked at House standing by the bed with a playful grin on his face.

Catching the time on his watch, he noted, "Man, it's 4:30 in the morning."

"Mornin' Schmornin.' Couldn't sleep," he snickered. "I've already had _my_ breakfast. Took me a while to find the perfect deer—"

"No, uh. Rule number one: You will NOT refer to . . . whatever it is you do when you . . . whatever you do to eat." Wilson sat up and took a sip of coffee.

"Fair enough."

Wilson saw the roll and his mouth practically watered. "You did _not _make that."

"Nah, Esme did. Look, Wilson, we've got a slight problem."

A few minutes later, House and Wilson were walking toward the Cullen home to meet everyone who had gathered together. It was still pitch black outside, but a few birds chirped in the distance.

House told Wilson, "The Denali clan has changed our plans."

"The Denalis?"

"Lived up in Alaska—Tanya's the leader. She came as soon as she heard Edward and Bella got married. Seems she had a crush on him but he loved Bella, yada, yada, yada. Her two sisters, Irina and Kate, another member Carmen and her mate Eleazar are with her."

"Hmm," Wilson mumbled softly under his breath. "Irina or Kate married?"

"They're _vampires_, you moron!" he scoffed, giving Wilson his infamous look of disgust with a tilt of his head.

"Vampire Schampire," Wilson replied with a playful grin.

"The Cullens wanted you home by this afternoon, but now the Volturi think we're ganging up on them with the extra man—erhm, Vam-Power."

Wilson stopped. "How can you take this so lightly?"

"I'm not, Wilson. Crap, Carlisle's having a heart attack," House said and started walking again.

"Do vampires have hearts?" Wilson asked seriously as he caught up with House's quickened pace.

"Figure of speech," House scoffed and shook his head.

"Ah," Wilson replied amused.

~~ * ~~

"?Podemos incluso confiamos en Dr. Wilson? Si él consigue el daño y la palabra sale sobre nosotros—"

"Eleazar, Carlisle has assured me that Dr. House has acclimated to the life very well," Tanya told him. "If we can trust him, I'm sure we can trust Dr. Wilson. And I've no doubt the Cullens can protect him from getting hurt."

"All this is your fault," Eleazar spat. "You just _had_ to come—"

Jasper used his gift to calm things down between them.

"Eleazar," Carlisle interceded, "she had no idea Aro and Caius had come. They are only interested in Dr. House at the moment. But it would be best if you came tonight to prove that you mean no harm."

"Caius would never buy that, Carlisle. We will come, but will remain neutral," Tanya conceded. "We will stay at the edge of the forest."

"Thank you, Tanya. Ah, I hear Drs. House and Wilson," Carlisle said.

"Stay here, Wilson," House instructed as they stepped into the foyer of the home.

Walking up the steps, he was incredibly apprehensive about meeting the new clan. He was never good with people, and that hadn't changed much since . . . he changed.

"Dr. House, I'd like you to meet . . ." Carlisle said as he introduced everyone to him, except Tanya.

He nodded his hello and paid no attention to anyone other than Tanya. She was about 5'8," had strawberry blonde hair, with the face of a goddess. He wasn't too fond of blondes, other than Carmen Electra, but she had a certain magnetism that he could not deny.

"I'm Tanya," she said as she stepped to House and extended her hand.

Hesitating a moment, he finally shook it. House has a large hand to begin with, but was amazed at how easily her hand meshed with his, not to mention the strong grip she had.

"You've got some grip there for a, what, 18-year old?"

"Very impressive. But don't underestimate me, Dr. House. I'm older than I look."

"Age is nothing but a number," House said, surprised at how flirtatious his voice sounded to him.

"Poner fina a, Tanya," Eleazar chastised. "Bastantes con ligar."

"I am _not _flirting—" Tanya began but was interrupted by House.

"No hay nada mal que liga con una mujer tan hermosa," he responded.

If it were possible, Tanya seemed to blush as she smiled approvingly of his speaking Spanish. "Again, I'm impressed. But you need to work on your Spanish. You said 'There is nothing badly binds with so beautiful a woman.'"

"I think I made my point very clear," he replied with a sly grin.

_What the _hell _are you saying?!_ House thought. _Dude, not having sex in almost a year and a half is affecting your brain cells, if I had any._

Edward burst out in a chuckle that allowed a break in the current tension in the room.

"Are we ready to bring Dr. Wilson up?" Carlisle asked, thankful for a change in subject.

Tanya nodded to him before she nodded to her clan. Emmett went to meet Wilson at the top of the stairs. With Emmett's size, Wilson found it uncomfortable to feel so small next to him. He felt somewhat small next to House, but he was just tall and lean. Emmett was built like a _bear._

"We've already discussed our plans for tonight," Carlisle informed House while Wilson sat down.

With only four hours of sleep, Wilson was still sleepy, and Esme picked up on it. "Dr. Wilson, would you like to sleep in one of guest bedrooms upstairs?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine."

"Oh, please," House snickered. "I have a feeling you are going to need as much sleep as you can get."

**A/N: Please excuse the poor Spanish translation. Word seems to be off just a tad, but either rephrased in dialogue in English for joked about it. My research showed both Tanya and Eleazar speak 'fluent' Spanish, and of course, so does our gifted bilingual Dr. House.**


	35. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you for your offer, Hetero-Bi. Can I email you via ?**

**Oh, and we don't know much about Tanya's personality, other than playful, loyal and insightful. I'm going on a whim. I'll make her me. lol Neener-neener. :o)**

**Guess I'll need to check out my research. Thinking of the names Carmen and Eleazar, they do sound S. American. Let's leave it that Tanya knows Spanish as well, since it's her coven. But thanks for mentioning it.**

**And please excuse any inaccuracies, but still mention them because I can cover up my boo-boos very carefully. For those mistakes, here's a long, fun chapter.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

After Wilson went back to bed and House was updated by Carlisle, he caught the eye of Tanya checking him out from head to toe. 'I'll meet you at your place in an hour' she mouthed to House.

He winked in acknowledgement.

Now, he had just finished up straightening the sheets on his bed that Wilson had messed up, Adagio in G Minor playing softly in the background. A knock on the door caught his attention and he raced through the living room to the door.

He grinned wickedly when he opened the door and saw Tanya standing on the porch in a short denim skirt, flowered low-cut blouse and her long hair sexily pulled up in a bun.

"Don't you know you are supposed to wait at least three seconds before you open the door?" Tanya asked as she walked through the door and House closed it behind her.

"Didn't want to wait," he replied.

"Hmm, what are you listening to?" she asked as she looked over his abundant collection of CDs in a bookshelf.

"Thomaso Giovanni Albinoni."

"Ugh. That's not music," she noted.

"It's Classical."

"Classical crap, Greg."

"It's Classi_cal_. In Latin it means: Those that listen to it have class."

"Like I said, crap," she said with a chuckle. "Now, _this_ is music."

Pulling out the CD, she placed the disc in the player and fast-forwarded it a few songs. Mick Jagger's heavy-ladenned voice erupted as she turned the volume up.

'I saw her today at the reception, a glass of wine in her hand . . .'

Even with the loud music, he still heard Emmett warn, "Easy there, horny stud. You have no idea what you're in for if you . . ."

House no longer listened to Emmett when Tanya sauntered up to him, swaying her hips seductively and sliding her hands up her sides slowly.

"Apparently, I _can _always get what I want," House muttered.

Smiling, Tanya stepped closer to House till she was half a foot away from him. Placing her hands on his hips, she pressed her chest against his and looked deeply into his eyes. Before he knew it, his lips were urgently pressed hungrily against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers kneading into her back. Her stone-cold hands slid between the t-shirt and his back before pulling it up and over his head. In short order, their cumbersome human clothes went flying throughout the living room.

Breaking the kiss, he looked over her incredibly fit body. _Okay, add strawberry-blondes on my list._

Outside the cottage, a laugh echoed at them. "Shut up, Emmett," House grumbled.

Not loosening the embrace, House told Tanya teasingly, "_Please_ be gentle with me. I'm a Vampire-Virgin."

"Hmm, I'm not worried, but you should be," she answered flirtatiously.

Their bodies melded together as they began their ravenous Vampire coupling . . .

~~ * ~~

Dr. Wilson woke up later that morning more disoriented than he was in House's bed—alone, mind you. The smell of bacon assaulted his nose and he met Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Dr. Wilson. I hope you slept well," Esme greeted with a smile.

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"Please have a seat. Breakfast will be ready in a minute," Carlisle told him.

When he was finished—eating in silence and watching the matriarch and patriarch every second—he asked about the plans for the evening.

"Dr. Wilson, we'll need you to stay quiet tonight; out of the way. Whatever you see, you will have to remain calm," Carlisle warned.

Swallowing hard, Wilson asked, "Whatever I see? Like what?"

"I assume Greg told you about his gift of reviving the deer?"

Wilson nodded.

"Aro is one of the head Volturi, and he is only interested in expanding his empire. He will use whatever means necessary to achieve that."

"House mentioned only that they are the royal family, per se," Wilson acknowledged.

"Good. We're more concerned with Caius."

"Dr. Cullen, is House in any danger?"

"Not if we can help it. Ah, House is free now. Let me take you to him," Carlisle offered.

"No, thanks. I remember the way," he said as he stood.

"I'm afraid someone has to be with you at all times. We don't know exactly what their plans are yet."

As Carlisle and Wilson approached House's cabin, the door was just opening. "Carlisle!" Tanya squealed happily.

The first thing that Wilson noticed was Tanya's hair now looked like a bird's nest. _Oh, dear god._

Tanya raced off into the woods to meet her clan, singing loudly.

"Jimmy!" House said cheerfully as he stepped out onto the porch.

"I'll be within ear-shot, Greg," Carlisle said then walked away.

"What the _hell _did you do—wait, don't answer that," Wilson said. Sighing, he sat down on the hanging swinging bench.

"Wilson," House said as he sat beside Wilson, "you can not even _imagine_ what it's like."

"I kinda figured with that shit-eating grin on your face."

"We did positions that I've never even seen in porno movies, and I'm sure the Kama Sutra doesn't even know about."

"Okay, rule number two: I do NOT want to hear about vampire sex."

"Fuddy duddy," House complained.

"Carlisle said I shouldn't react harshly with what might happen tonight. What did he mean?"

"Aro and Caius have their gurus, and their abilities are . . . extreme."

"Like what?"

"Alice, the perky little one, can see things—events and the outcomes. Edward can read thoughts, so he's one up on their intentions. Jasper, the scary looking one, he's the newest. If things get heated, he calms people's emotions. And Tanya, she's very, uh, intuitive. The Volturi, on the other hand, can be quite dangerous."

"How so?"

"Hopefully you won't find out," House said ominously.

"Will there be blood shed?" Wilson asked eagerly.

"Ok, Vampire Education 101, Lesson Number One: We do _not _have blood."

"Oh, right."

A beam of sunlight spread through the shielding trees above them. House was sitting on the outside closest to the railing.

"House," Wilson said alarmed as he looked over his face.

Reaching up, House rubbed his beard before he realized what Wilson meant. "Oh. The sun doesn't kill us, but gives us a beautiful tan."

"My god, you're sparkling," Wilson said in awe.

"I can thank Tanya for that," House snickered.

Shaking his head, Wilson grabbed House's arm and pulled the thin shirt he was wearing over his trademark t-shirt. He looked at his forearm, his mouth hanging open. Reluctantly, he ran his forefinger over the hair on his arm.

"Okay, Vampire Education 101, Lesson Number Two: Becoming a vampire does _not_ make us gay."

"Shut up, House."

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"It's . . . more than cool."

"I don't even notice it anymore." House leaned in closer to Wilson and asked, "Have you heard of the Reverse Cowboy?"

"No, and I don't wanna hear it."

"Oh, yes you do. Try hanging upside down on the ceiling."

"Remember Rule number two, House," Wilson smirked, shaking his head

**ENDING NOTE: In the next chapter, they finally meet up with Aro and Caius, but they have a secret weapon waiting.**


	36. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

"Emmett, Rosalie, can you stay with Dr. Wilson, please," Carlisle asked.

Emmett whined, "I was hoping to get my hands dirty."

"Hopefully that won't be necessary," Carlisle answered.

The three stood in front of the Denali clan, who stayed at the edge of the forest, while the rest of the Cullen family approached the middle of the field and waited anxiously for the Volturi.

The sun had just set and the sky was casting a sapphire blue overhead, giving the area a surreal feeling.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Edward asked his rigid wife who stood behind him.

"Nervous," she answered.

"Rightfully so. Don't worry. He'll be curious about you, but he's more interested in Dr. House. But I'm not going to let him get near you."

"Gee, thanks," House snickered. "We're family, bro."

"Not by choice."

"Ouch."

"Not all brothers can always protect their bratty younger sibling," Edward retorted.

"I am _not_ bratty. Care for a soccer game-mono et mono?"

Edward gave House a sharp look. "I'll take that challenge, Dr. House."

"You're on. And you have—"

"Guys, they're here," Alice whispered.

Everyone stood inflexible in a half-circle in front of House. Off in the distance, two extremely tall figures walked through the low mist, which swirled ominously around their feet. Behind and beside them followed about ten others, not including two guards, who matched the foreboding march of their leaders.

"Damn it, it's Jane," Kate muttered. "She's mine."

"There will be _no_ fighting. They seem to be evenly matched," Tanya noted. "I don't think we have anything to worry about, even if there is a fight."

"Tanya, you know I despise that bi—"

"Enough," Tanya ordered.

Kate mumbled under her breath and watched the scene in front of them unfold.

~~ * ~~

"Dr. House, come with me," Carlisle spoke.

He was the first to speak after the Volturi met the Cullens in the field. Carlisle and House stepped forward, leaving about twenty feet between them and the Cullens.

House was filled with terror, specifically from not knowing who would do exactly what. His gift was only useful to someone dying or dead. He couldn't protect himself in this particular situation.

"Aro," Carlisle greeted calmly.

"Carlisle," the leader replied, but he had been eyeing House ever since he saw him.

Caius was also intrigued with House, but for different reasons. He remained silent, yet continued to stare at House distrustfully.

"You look well," Aro said detached. "Is this Dr. House?"

"Yes."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Aro said.

Aro extended his hand, but House was reluctant to shake it. He was a man that wanted no one to know who he was—deep down, where it counts. His soul, his fears and his loves were his, and only his.

To bare his soul would prove deadly; to show his fears would prove his weaknesses; keeping his loves and passion to himself would no longer bring him happiness.

House instantly shut down. "Sorry, can't. Swine flu going around. I wouldn't want to get you sick."

Aro's eyebrow rose and he grinned.

"Greg, it's alright," Carlisle told him.

House looked at Carlisle apprehensively before he shook Aro's hand. After a brief moment, House tried to pull back, but Aro did not lose his grip. He simply closed his eyes. He frowned, hesitated then grinned, hesitated then chuckled.

What struck House was the fact that Aro's facial expression finally changed to one of sympathy.

Taking his hand away, Aro looked deeply into House's eyes. "My, my. What a life you have lived, sir."

House didn't reply. What could he say, anyway?

"I have met many-a-men with powerful gifts, yet you are most intriguing."

"Carlisle, please explain yourself in bringing the Denali clan with you," Caius demanded.

Before replying, Carlisle gently pulled House back to the others standing ten feet away. "We did not invite the Denalis. They came to wish Edward and Bella well on their marriage," Carlisle answered truthfully.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Caius spat.

"Where is this lovely Bella?" Aro asked, ignoring Caius.

Edward swallowed hard then brought her to Aro.

"Hello, Bella. You _are_ extremely beautiful."

"Thank you," she mumbled; her voice shaky.

"How difficult it must be for your groom not to know your lovely thoughts," Caius said maliciously. "She would fit well with us."

Edward hissed. "She will _never _join you."

"Bella, what do you think?"

"My . . . my family is here," she told Caius.

After a moment, Aro looked at House. "Dr. House, I can assure you that you will be quite content with us in Volterra."

House didn't say anything but simply shook his head.

"That's a shame," Caius said then looked off in the distance at Kate and nodded.

"NO!" Alice bellowed as she looked at the Denalis.

Wilson screamed so loudly that crows scurried off, protesting their warnings to others to stay away. He collapsed, his body shook violently as the electrical current surged through his body. Curling into a fetal position, his cries slowly died to a low, constant moan.

House's head snapped to look at Wilson and his eyes flew open. The Cullens crouched low and growled in unison.

"Kate!" Tanya and Irina said in surprise.

"Wha' . . ." Kate mumbled then looked down at Wilson. "Oh, what have I done?"

"You are simply helping me make a point, dear Kate," Caius said. "We have a new weapon in our arsenal. Just a little manipulation trick."

A short yet intimating woman stepped next to Aro. "I'm sorry, Carlisle," Aro said, "I don't want to hurt anyone, but Kate's voltage really does have an advantage. I suspect you realize how important it is to have Dr. House join us."

"I will not go with you," House said weakly yet sternly.

"Are you sure about that?" Jane asked. "Last chance."

"Hmm, since you put it _that _way . . ."

Jane concentrated on House's face before he grabbed his right thigh and shrieked in pain. The pain shot up from his thigh to his head and he collapsed on his left knee, his upper body tight.

"Aro! Stop this!" Carlisle pleaded.


	37. Chapter 35

**I've introduced the werewolves pack—Jacob has already gone thru the change but NO ONE knows they are actually shapeshifters. Don't worry, he doesn't say anything.**

**How come no reviews for House and Tanya? lol I thought it was kinda funny. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Of course, I could have made their 'act' a bit more exciting, but I don't know the ages of y'all so I didn't dare.**

**THIS CHAPTER: Wilson is injured—will House save him? Will he change him? Read for the answers because I haven't even written that far yet. lol**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

James Wilson couldn't believe what he was seeing. House had never, ever screamed in pain from his thigh. His cries tore Wilson to the core. He realized that these Volturi were not ones to mess around with.

He had been helped up to his feet by Emmett and Rosalie while still watching House writhing in pain on the grass. The feeling in his own body had been restored to him, though it felt as if a million needles were poking his fingertips and toes.

"House," he muttered.

"Dr. Wilson, Carlisle will not let this continue," Rosalie comforted, but even she didn't believe it.

~~ * ~~

"Jesus Chri . . ." House mumbled as he rolled on the ground in front of Aro and Caius.

"We can make the pain go away," Caius said wickedly.

House did not hear him. He screamed again, his face contorted in extreme pain, and every bit of strength had been drained from him.

It had only been about fifteen seconds, but as soon as it started, it ended. House relaxed and rubbed his thigh, disbelieving the pain was entirely gone.

He looked around in amazement at Carlisle, who was just as amazed. Seeing Edward and the other Cullens looking at Bella, he followed their gaze. Her hands were fisted, her eyes were closed and her whole body was stiff as a board.

Carlisle stepped to House and helped him up. He bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. In normal circumstances, he probably would have laughed when he remembered he didn't need to breathe.

"Aro, we mean you no harm," Carlisle told him. "No one needs to be—"

On the edge of the forest, Wilson roared in a primal scream, his hands twisted as if trying to get something off of his back. He fell to the ground and his body went limp.

It happened so fast, none of the Denalis or Cullens had seen the Volturi guard step up behind him, who drove the ragged edged knife between his shoulder blades. Even when he went down, the guard was able to maneuver the knife in a circle before the Alaskan clan attacked the guard and tore her limbs to shreds.

House and Jasper raced to Wilson's side, but House didn't have to visually inspect his friend for more than a second to determine it was too late.

"Oh, Wilson," he whispered. "No."

He finally bent down and looked over Wilson's face—he stared blankly off into the night, a tear frozen in the corner of his eye.

_Wilson, I am sooo sorry. I didn't mean . . . didn't want this to happen. Why did you have to come here? Why couldn't you have just let me go? Forget about me. You're such a moron._

"Caius!" Aro bellowed.

"Oh, come now," Caius replied. "You have gone to more extremes than this."

In the forest behind the Volturi, four huge disheveled dogs ventured out from the protection of the trees and scurried beside the Cullens.

Caius hissed loudly, as he hated werewolves to the core from attacking him centuries earlier.

"Aro," Edward stepped forward and spoke, "There are others out there. If you dare to continue this, let's get it over with."

Aro smiled and waited several moments before he shook his head. "I wanted no one hurt." Aro turned to Carlisle. "You have raised your son well, Carlisle. He will make a great leader one day."

Carlisle nodded slightly, for he was afraid if he said anything it would only make things worse.

"Carlisle, I am greatly concerned of your growing family you have here. It is clear Dr. House and Bella will not join me, and for that I am sadly disappointed."

"Aro, we are of no threat to you," Carlisle told him.

"That may be so, but as you may imagine, I cannot take that chance. With the addition of your newest two, I expect you to make the decision to disperse two of your family."

Esme gasped. "Carlisle, they are our children."

"We will consider that," Carlisle said.

"Consider it carefully, my friend," Aro said as he turned to walk away.

"We will contact you when we are ready for your decision," Caius said as he, too, turned behind Aro.

While the rest of the Volturi left the field, Jacob, Seth and two others transformed into their human forms. The Cullens ran to the Denalis.

House had all but crumbled beside Wilson, holding his head in his lap in silence. Wilson's blood drenched House's jeans, but he paid no mind to that.

"Greg?" Carlisle whispered.

Without looking up, House replied, "He's not . . . I've held him for five minutes and . . ."

"Have Emmett take him back to the house, Greg," Carlisle said softly.

House shook his head. "Why hasn't he revived?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"Maybe he's lost too much blood," Tanya suggested.

"Will . . . can . . . is it too late to . . ."

"Yes," Edward said, kneeling beside House and gently placing his hand on his shoulder. "He cannot be changed."

Emmett and Jasper pulled House up and away from Wilson's body, with House protesting and fighting all the while. He was able to pull himself free and he rushed back to Wilson. Full of anger and resentment for the part he played in his best friend's death, he began to kick Wilson.

First it was just Wilson's thighs, then his waist and shoulders. He cursed and screamed before Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper tried again to get House away. He began to pound on Wilson's chest with his fists, the anger building and building.

"Dr. House, STOP it!" Rosalie implored.

Emmett bent down to pick up Wilson's body, but House hissed a warning not to touch him. "I've got him," House said. "I'm taking him to my place."

Everyone ran back to the manor, House in the middle of the pack. Jacob was the sole wolf to follow behind, among protests from Edward.

A few minutes later, the whole group stopped in their tracks, taking House's lead. A heart beat reverberated in their ears, and at first they looked at Jacob, thinking it was his heart they were hearing.

But a mumble came from House's chest, and he looked down to see Wilson's eyes fluttering, trying to open. Reaching for the vein in Wilson's neck, he sighed with relief.

"He . . . he's breathing," House stuttered.

"We've got to get him back to the manor," Carlisle said. "He needs an immediate blood transfusion."

They raced off again, with House saying a grateful prayer for the first time in his life.


	38. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

Dr. James Wilson remained unconscious hours after he had been placed in the upstairs bedroom where Carlisle kept all of his medical equipment. Carlisle ordered everyone out of the house, except House, who couldn't be persuaded, of course, to prevent them from the lure of the odor of blood.

The doctor gave Wilson morphine, a blood transfusion—he kept bags of every blood type in an air-tight refrigerator so it wouldn't affect anyone, especially Jasper—and fluids in an I.V. Then Carlisle spent an hour stitching up Wilson's deep, fatal wound in his back, and he seemed to be on the mend.

House sat by the bed at all times, never once leaving Wilson's side, nor speaking to Carlisle.

Only after Carlisle was finished and cleaned up after himself did Carlisle even look at House. "Greg, why don't you grab some fresh clothes and go down to the stream to clean yourself up."

"I . . . I don't want to leave him," House mumbled.

"You've got blood on your clothing. I'll be here with him and if he comes around, I'll holler for you."

House looked up at Carlisle, nodded and reluctantly left. Walking down the path to the water's edge, he had never felt so bad in his life. Sticking the knife in the electrical socket, having brain surgery to remember what happened with Amber, and all the other extreme things House did were to himself.

_This_—killing Wilson, was not something he never thought he would do.

Removing his clothes, he stepped into the slightly rolling waters of the stream, but it did nothing to wash away his regret.

And with every thought and with every regret he had, when he looked down at the back of his hand, all of that was gone. The smell, for the first time, assaulted his nostrils with a wicked vengeance and he tried his best to fight off the urge to taste it. He immediately dunked his hands in the cold water, although he didn't feel it.

Bringing his hands up, there was still a remnant of blood. Closing his eyes so he wouldn't see what he was doing, he licked his hand and . . . nothing. There was no burning in the back of his throat or the compulsion for more blood, but he knew he'd had to hunt later in the morning.

He smiled pleased with himself, stepped into water up to his waist and began to wash the blood off of his arms and legs. He kept his keen hearing tuned in to for any sounds of deer or elk in the area just in case he got hungry.

_What a bizarre thing to think._

"Hmm, this is definitely a Kodak moment," a voice at the bank of the river spoke.

House turned around in surprise. "Woman! Do you have no shame!?"

"Nope. None," Tanya said with mischievous smile. "I think you might need someone to wash your back."

"Oh, great! Is Angelina Jolie in the neighborhood?"

Slowly and teasingly she removed her blouse and jeans and slid into the water, stepping beside him.

House's eyebrow rose and he grinned. "Don't have a washcloth," he stated.

"Don't need one," she said, her voice slightly seductive as she wet her hands and ran them over his back.

His body being tense from embarrassment, he slowly relaxed and allowed Tanya to wash his back. Yet now, there was nothing sexual about her hands caressing his body, although normally a few more minutes would have ended the washing in a good way.

There was something about her that he liked, for a vampire. Aside from the few hours of passionate and wild sex, he was drawn to her, yet he didn't know how, or why. She was beautiful, yes, but it was more than that. He hated that he couldn't put a handle on it.

Concentrating on how good her hands felt on his back, he said aloud, "Demon."

"Fool," Tanya replied with a snicker.

Turning around and looking over her face, he said, "No, you're a Succubus."

She smiled. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"It isn't real."

"It was real this morning—all three times."

He frowned, like he had been played and did indeed feel like a fool. "I have to go," he muttered as he walked away and began to dress.

"Tell me I'm wrong," she said as she followed him then also dressed.

"No, Wilson's awake," he said as he walked up the incline.

"Wait!"

Walking to the manor with a fast pace, she said, "Greg, I didn't take what happened between us lightly."

House didn't reply.

"I know you are worried about Dr. Wilson, but I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't belong here."

"Neither do you," she stated.

He looked at her sharply. "This is all I have," he told her sadly.

"And you can have so much more."

They walked the rest in silence. Tanya only spent a few hours alone with House, but she knew he was someone to hold on to, even if _he _hadn't realized it yet. Maybe she was foolish—after all, even Edward didn't want her. But if there one thing about her, she was loyal. And she wasn't about to let go of House.

~~ * ~~

"Carlisle told me you kicked the crap outta me," Wilson mumbled then winced in pain.

House had just walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, well, Anoop got voted off American Idol. Uh, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got the crap beat out of me. What happened out there, House?"

House shrugged his shoulders.

"Dr. Wilson, we apologize for what happened to you," Carlisle said, who had been standing in the corner of the room to keep an eye on Wilson.

"Apparently Caius was pissed," House said nonchalantly.

"Is the pain gone?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Other than you, no," House told Wilson.

Wilson groaned in pain again. "I . . . the pain is bad."

When House didn't move, Carlisle stepped forward and injected the pain killer. "I'll leave you two alone," Carlisle said then left the room.

Wilson melted into the mattress and closed his eyes. "Hmm, good stuff," he mumbled.

"We'll talk later—maybe even feed you," House chuckled.

"Hmm-kay."

House closed the bedroom door and met Carlisle in the living room.

"What the hell did happen out there?" House asked.


	39. Chapter 37

**I feel like I'm forgetting to explain something. Did I leave anything unanswered for my awesome readers?**

**Here's a heart-to heart between House and Tanya. But what will the outcome be?**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

"I had to speak with Bella to find that out myself," Carlisle said. "She didn't like seeing you in pain. She projected her shield to you."

"Her shield?"

"Yes. She hadn't even told Edward but had been practicing."

"Why couldn't I save Wilson?"

"What were you feeling when you killed the fawn?"

House thought for a moment. "I think I was angry. I thought someone was going to take it from me."

"And you were angry at Wilson for dying, correct?" Carlisle asked sympathetically.

House nodded.

"Once you let your anger out, and the fact that you held him for so long, might have been the reasons he came back."

"But I wasn't mad when I healed Jason."

"Jacob," Carlisle smiled. "You were mad at me, weren't you?"

House smirked. "Carlisle?" House asked, his voice now solemn and serious.

"Yes?"

"Is there somewhere else I can go?"

The tone of House's voice startled Carlisle. It was as if he were one of his children that wanted to run away from home. Not as if—it _was _him saying it. Carlisle looked at House in silence.

"Tanya said something to me—"

"Ah, Tanya," Carlisle said grinning.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. How serious was Aro about your family growing and the threat to the Volturi?"

"Very serious, I'm afraid, but as I said, we are no threat to them. That doesn't mean you have to leave."

House nodded. "Yes, it does. I almost killed my best friend! Who else is next, Carlisle? Edward? Esme?"

"Greg, do you need time alone?"

"I've been hiding out at my place for a year not doing a damned thing!"

"You are a man consumed with solving the puzzle. And maybe that's why you're unhappy. What about consulting with Dr. Wilson in New Jersey?" Carlisle suggested.

"Do you really think that'll help?" he asked pessimistically.

"No, not until you figure out what's bugging you."

"There's nothing to figure out," House said as he turned to look out the window.

Tanya stood under an ancient oak tree and stared up at the window with a knowing smile on her face.

After several minutes, House asked, "Where did you have in mind?"

"A small little private island called Isle Esme that you are welcome to stay for as long as you'd like."

Turning around, he looked at Carlisle. "Do I have to stay alone?"

'_Do I have to be alone?' When the hell did I become so needy?_

Carlisle smiled. "Tanya or Dr. Wilson?"

~~ * ~~

Two days later, House stepped off the small boat that transported him from the most southern tip of Brazil, where Isle Esme is located, onto the short pier. It is just before four a.m. and aside from the waves hitting the shore, it was quiet on this side of the island. The moon was low, yet still bright enough for him to see the steps up to the house.

"There you go, Dr. House," Paolo said as he set the last of the luggage on the pier. "The electricity and phone service are already on. My number is in the kitchen. Do you have any questions?"

House shook his head, picked up his two pieces of luggage with ease and proceeded to the incline of steps to the house. When he reached the stop of the steps, he was astounded at the size of the house. It was enormous, and much to his liking.

Again, there was nothing but glass for walls, and he could see thin, white draperies blowing as if trying to escape. Reaching the front door, he walked through and thought he had gone blind.

The floors were white tile with white rugs under the coffee table and side tables, the couch was black leather with white leather recliners and every single wall was white. Looking beyond the living room was the dining room, and there was actually a kitchen.

Seeing the balcony out the sliding glass doors in the dining room, he stepped outside and marveled at the infinity pool the size of an Olympic one. Directly beside that was a Jacuzzi tub he knew he would get a lot of use in.

"Sweeeet," he said to himself.

"Nice, isn't it?" said a voice behind him.

Turning around, he saw Tanya standing in a two-person gazebo. Smiling, he walked up to the entrance. "How did you get here so quickly?"

"I swam," she said seriously before she laughed. "Care to christen the Jacuzzi?"

"Hmm, a woman after my own heart."

"Oh, no, it's not your _heart_ I'm after."

~~ * ~~

Hours later, after they christened the rest of the house, they sat on the cushioned lawn chairs on the deck by the pool and watched the sun rise, which had only just brightened the horizon a faded yellow and orange.

"Greg? When Aro read you, what did he see?" Tanya asked.

"A lot of stuff," he answered, not looking at her.

"You've been hurt," she said matter of fact.

"More than once."

"Who hurt you?"

"A lot of people."

Tanya really hated House's evasiveness, but knew that was just his way, and she'd have to learn to live with it if she expected their relationship to strengthen.

"Greg, Edward told me you wanted to become a vampire. How do you like it so far?"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," he answered honestly.

"No, it's not, but it's easier to accept it than to fight it."

"Peace doesn't become you."

"Greg, I've been around for a long time. You've only been around a year. A lot of others spend centuries trying to fit in, to find out who they've become. If you didn't know who you were when you were mortal, you need to figure out who you are now. If you don't, you probably won't survive a decade."

He looked over her face and knew she was right. "Since when have you become so insightful?"

"It's just my charming personality," she said lightly.

Just then, the sun was shining its first rays of the day onto Tanya's face. At first it only showed a shadow of her shiny, sparkling beauty, and when the sun hit her face directly, House gasped. He was so taken with her beauty that he forced himself to look out toward the horizon.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he gurgled.

Tanya sighed. "Will you ever talk to me?"

"I _am_ talking to you."

Sitting up, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Greg, I'm not going to lie to you. You are someone I have never come across before, and believe me, there have been many.

"I am here for you, and I promise I won't hurt you."

"Hmm, heard that one before."

"What would you say to coming back with me to Alaska?"


	40. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

"There is something I want to do first," House answered.

"What?" Tanya asked interested.

"See my mom."

"That's not a very good idea."

"No, I won't talk to her. She'd probably have a heart attack thinking she's seeing a ghost. I just want to know if she's happy."

"So, are you saying you _will _come home with me?"

House didn't answer. Instead, he stood and walked toward the steps to the shore. Stopping at the first step he said, "Well, come on. I know you'll follow me anyway."

A few minutes later, House and Tanya were walking along the water's edge, and nearby, parrots and birds squawked and chirped awake high in the tree branches.

"The Volturi killed my mother," Tanya said.

House let the information sink in but didn't say anything. As they came upon a 25-foot ragged boulder, he ran and jumped successfully on top of it and turned to look down on Tanya.

"Well done!" she hollered as she, too, ran and jumped up beside him.

Sitting, House hugged his knees and looked out over the water.

"How?"

"Sasha, my mother, gave birth to a half-breed," she said sadly.

"You mean like half human and half vampire?"

Tanya nodded. "I resented them then, and came to stay with Carlisle for a while. That's when we, my sisters and I, changed to his vegetarian diet."

"Is it possible for a vampire to have a child?"

"It's happened, rarely, but the Volturi find them and kill them. So, it's kept highly secret if it does happen."

She waited for anymore questions he may ask. He didn't.

"Okay, tell me something about yourself. I shared with you. ."

"I never asked you to, Tanya."

"No, you didn't. I'm just trying to figure you out, Greg."

"The two people that have known me for _years _don't even know me."

"Well, we have how many centuries? I know you're scared. It's normal. But if anyone knows what you're going through, I do."

House grinned—not because she was right, but because her words reminded him of a certain long-haired blonde doctor he used to work with.

"Tanya," he said, his voice serious, "I was never good at relationship as human, and I doubt I'd be very good as a vampire."

"Who is?" she said as she looked out over the water. A mist of sea water sprayed into the wind. "Hey! There's a whale!" she said excitedly.

"Ok, I'm done Finding Willie," House said then jumped down into the soft, white sand.

"That's Finding Nemo and Free Willie, dumb ass!"

Tanya jumped down and stepped beside House. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes.

"You _are_ beautiful, Tanya," he said quietly.

"And you are extremely handsome."

He stepped closer to her, leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear. "Beat you to the house."

And with that, he raced off and was already half-way up the steps before his challenge even sunk in. She opened her eyes and immediately chased after him, but took her own route. Bouncing easily over the rocks, she gracefully climbed the bushy, grassy cliff.

Just as House placed one foot on the top step, Tanya jumped in front of him with her hands on her hips and a wide, satisfied smile. He stopped in mid-step and looked up at her before he smiled.

"You cheated," he told her as they walked toward the house.

"How could I cheat?!"

"You didn't take the steps."

"You didn't specify that in your criteria, Dr. House," she chided him.

As they walked to the house, House asked her, "I'm not giving you an answer, but what's like in Denali?"

~~ * ~~

"Remember what I said, Greg?" Tanya asked as they waited for the private ferry that would take House back to Esme Isle.

It was just before sunrise the following morning and since House was getting some visitors in the early evening, he had to feed during the night to keep himself in check. Ha, 'in check.' It was going to be the toughest test of House's life.

"Yes, I've memorized everything you said. Wait, remember what again?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Hola," Paolo greeted as he approached the two on the pier. "I've got your groceries on board, already. Ready to go?"

Tanya gave House a quick, passionate kiss, their arms wrapped around the other. Breaking the embrace, he told her, "I'll take the offer very seriously."

"Good," she said. "We're going back to Alaska tonight. Will you call me next week and let me know how it went?"

"Yeah. And if you don't hear from me you know it _didn't _go well."

She chuckled. "You'll do fine, Greg. Take care of yourself."

He smiled at her quickly before he got on the boat. He watched her the entire time as she faded away.

But for now, he couldn't think about Tanya. He had more worrisome issues to deal with. First of which was to tidy the house a bit. It would keep him distracted, if only for the five minutes it would take him to clean.

~~ * ~~

It was just before eight p.m. and House waited anxiously for the ferry to bring his guests. Two he wouldn't have to worry too much about, but the other two he would. Well, one in particular, actually.

He stood straight as an arrow when he heard the engine of the small boat and held his breath.

_You can do this . . . you can do this . . ._

As the boat approached, he saw Wilson wave from the front, yet the woman standing beside him stood as stiff as he was. Even from this distance, he could see the expression on her face and it tore at his heart.

She was pale, even paler than House. As her hair blew in the, her eyes were wide with trepidation.

When they arrived at the end of the pier, House met them. Wilson helped her off the boat while he returned for their luggage.

"Greg, hey!" Bella said as she jumped out and placed the luggage from Edward and Wilson that she was handed. "Man, I've missed this place."

House and the woman stood looking over the other, wondering what to say. Wilson was beside them and didn't say a word, either.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" the woman asked.

"The sun's really bright out here. I'm sensitive you know," he shrugged off.

"I . . . can't believe you're really here," she stuttered.

"Neither can I," House answered.

The woman fell into House's arms and he held her just as tightly as she was holding him.

"God, I've missed you," she choked.

"I've missed you, too, Mom."

4


	41. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

Wilson had learned quite a few things from House about being sneaky, and he was able to persuade Blythe for a little getaway. It wasn't all that easy, either. But she accepted her flight to Washington State and she and Wilson took the long flight to the island.

Seeing his mother, he only had a vague urge at her scent. He remembered Bella's words: 'It's easier with those you love.'

Edward and Bella retreated to the south wing of the vacation home, while House, Wilson and Blythe remained in the living room. Wilson wanted to give mother and son time alone, but the pleading look on House's face made him change his mind.

"Greg? Are you ill?" Blythe asked after they looked at each other, waiting for someone to start a conversation.

"No, Mom. I'm fine."

"You look pale."

House snickered. "Haven't spent enough time in the sun yet."

Looking more closely at his mother, he saw for the first time how much she seemed to have aged. And he felt truly remorseful.

"Greg, I cannot tell you how devastated I was to hear . . ." Blythe's voice trailed off and tears began to glisten in her eyes.

"I know, Mom," House said, putting his hand on her knee. "I am so sorry about that. If I could have done it any other way I would have."

"Can you tell me about it?" she asked hopefully.

"I treated a patient affiliated with the CIA who was to testify in a case. I got a little too involved, I guess."

'Good one, Greggo,' Edward whispered from within the house.

House squirmed in his seat from hearing Edward.

"But to cover it up with your death? That was just cruel."

"I know, Mom. But it was to protect you, too."

"Your funeral was beautiful. There were so many people there."

House didn't reply.

"Will you please take off those silly glasses!" she said tersely.

'Greg, I've got your contacts,' Bella said softly, although she was still heard.

"Uh," House muttered when he stood up. "I've got to . . . use the bathroom. Be right back."

Blythe watched House walk away, and something told her he wasn't being honest with her. She was slowly becoming infuriated at his evasiveness.

The huge bedroom door closed behind House as he entered Edward and Bella's suite.

"You need to work on your lies," Edward chortled.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have enough time to come up with a better lie."

Bella handed House the case that held the lenses and he went to the mirror to put them in. As he did so, Bella stood beside him.

"Greg, you know Charlie took my change very well. I mean, he knows as little as possible, but he knows enough . . . the truth . . . about me."

"This is my mother. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have. That will kill her."

"And you brought her here," Edward said sternly. "Seeing you again wasn't bad enough?"

"Edward, I don't need to hear it. It's bad enough . . ."

House took a final look in the mirror with the contacts in. "She'll never buy this," he mumbled.

"Then tell her, Greg," Bella said softly.

Without replying, he left the two alone. Walking down the stairs to the second level, he saw his mom in the kitchen; she was just putting her tea mug in the sink.

"Which bedroom am I sleeping in?" she asked, her voice angry.

Turning around, Blythe looked deeply into House's eyes. House knew immediately she didn't believe him.

"Let me take you up," he said.

After showing her the bedroom and bathroom, he went downstairs and threw himself on the couch.

"Wilson, what am I gonna do?" House asked with a heavy sigh.

"You've gone this far by bringing her here."

"Oh, stop it. You suggested it."

"Do you think she can handle it?"

House didn't answer—he _couldn't_ answer.

"I'm thinking about heading up to Alaska with Tanya and her clan."

"Are you serious?" Wilson asked then yawned.

"Sadly, yes. Go to bed. Do you think you can make breakfast for Mom?"

Wilson stood up and stretched. "I would be happy to."

~~ * ~~

Early the next morning, after everyone had eaten—actually, Wilson and Blythe, House asked his mom if she wanted to take a walk on the beach. She happily agreed because she wanted to get to the bottom of why she was there.

While Blythe wore shorts and a tunic, House wore a thin long-sleeved shirt and jeans, along with sunglasses.

"Greg, please talk to me. I'm worried about you," Blythe begged.

"I'm sorry, Mom," House said as he kicked the sand ahead of him. "I'm just worried about . . . how you'll react."

Blythe stopped and took her son's hand. "I can never react worse than hearing you died."

Choking at her words, he could not tell her, but he could show her. Taking a deep breath, he slowly removed his sunglasses and allowed Blythe to look closely at his eyes.

"Greg? What happened to your eyes? They're golden."

"It's part of my condition now," he said miserably.

"Condition?"

House nodded. Pulling back the sleeves of the shirt, a ray of sunlight washed over the two for the first time since they'd been outside. He watched her face warily as his skin began to sparkle and shine brilliantly.

"Oh my . . . God, Greg! What is this?" she asked startled as she grabbed his forearm and looked more closely. When her fingers tingled from his cold flesh, she frowned up at him. "Greg, you're cold."

"No, Mom. I don't know how to say this, but I'm no longer the man you used to know."

~~ * ~~

"Son, I'm going to go lie down. I have a lot to mull over," Blythe said as she and House walked into the living room.

House nodded, and without prompting from her, he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Mom."

Smiling when the hug broke, he told her he loved her too.

As House stood at the window looking out toward the ocean, Wilson slipped beside him. "How did it go?"

"Better than I thought."

"You told her you're a vampire?"

House laughed then nodded. Wilson frowned and watched him for several seconds before he, too, burst out laughing.

"That sounds absurd, doesn't it?" House asked, trying to stop laughing.

"With you, House, _nothing _is absurd."

**A/N: Aside from House giving his decision whether or not to join Tanya in Denali, what do y'all want to read now? I can keep going with this if I get some more ideas.**

**I won't be bringing Cuddy into the story, but do you want more Edward & Bella? **

**HELP! What would you like????**

**I am your humble, writing servant! :o)**

4


	42. Chapter 40

**I read your reviews and I'm able to probably make all of your ideas possible.**

**Enjoy and please review. Thanks!**

**CHAPTER FORTY**

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"What are you thinking?"

Later that night, the six-month newlyweds lie in bed, as they had since late afternoon. Edward was getting anxious worrying about Bella and whether she was happy.

"I'm just thinking how happy I am."

Edward looked over her face, brushing the hair from her forehead. "I think you might be telepathic now," he said the chuckled.

"Everything has worked out so well—with Charlie and living with your family. I don't think I could have asked for anything better."

"Hmm, you aren't very ambitious, are you?" he teased.

"I'm worried about Aro, though. I doubt anyone is willing to leave, Edward."

"You're right, but I want to suggest something to you."

~~ * ~~

A few days later, when Blythe and Wilson had to head back home, Mrs. House seemed to have at least accepted that her son was alive, but his new lifestyle was something she couldn't quite understand.

Wilson was more open-minded. Now there was nothing that House could throw at him that would shock him. And that's just the way he liked it.

Standing on the pier on this cloudy, misty morning, House wished her mother well, told her that he loved her, and hugged her for not long enough. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed in his arms.

House scoured his face and looked at Wilson, rolling his eyes. House hated it when his mother cried, although honestly, he'd never seen her cry. He respected that attribute in his mother. She was a strong woman, stronger emotionally than him at times.

Wilson stood nervously watching them and was incredibly touched. When they parted and House helped her into the boat, he turned to his best friend.

"Uh, it was good to see you again," Wilson told House.

"Oh, knock it off," House scoffed then grinned.

"You can still call me, right?" Wilson asked.

House nodded. "I will when I can. I'll let you know what I decide. I'm going out of my mind without medical mysteries. I can only watch so much Diagnostic Mysteries before I know the disease within the first two seconds."

Wilson smiled widely. "True. Maybe they'll need a doctor and you can work with Carlisle."

"Yeah, right. I can work in maintenance and lick up all the blood," he said seriously.

"Ok, rule number three: Do NOT ever talk about that again."

House laughed.

"Come on, boys. We'll miss the flight," Blythe said impatiently.

"Right. Take care, Wilson."

"You too. I'll see what I can do about Cuddy. If your mother can take it—"

"Wilson, don't. It's best if she didn't know."

Wilson nodded. "Fine."

After a brief manly hug, House watched sadly as his mom and best friend sailed off. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to walk up the steps when he saw Edward and Bella staring at him.

"Dr. House, we want to talk to you about something," Bella said as she bobbed her head to the left, indicating they walk along the beach.

As they were walking, Bella kicked at the water playfully as Edward explained his idea to House.

"We know you've become close with Tanya, Dr. House," he started.

"Greg. I think we can be on a first name basis now," House said. "And I wouldn't say Tanya and I are _close_."

"Okay," Edward nodded. "From what Dr. Wilson told me and hearing your thoughts, you do think a great deal about her."

House shrugged.

"She proposed to you to go stay with them in Denali for a while," Edward stated flatly. "All of us have spent some time away to find ourselves, discover who we are and decide how we want to live. You can't deny you are miserable in Forks."

"Nah, I'd be miserable wherever I am," House muttered.

Edward chortled. "True, but Carlisle trusts the Denalis, and so do I. Although Tanya and I never got together, she's got a good heart, and she would never betray you."

Suddenly feeling four pair of golden eyes send daggers toward him, Edward reiterated. "He told me briefly about your relationship with her, and you think about it quite often."

"Jerk. Bella, can't you block him from knowing my thoughts?" House asked a little perturbed but jokingly.

"Nope," she snickered. "It's the only way I can get to really know you, too."

"Brat."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a smile.

"_Anyway_," Edward continued with a little disdain in his voice, "Bella and I have discussed going up there for a while, Denali I mean."

He watched House's facial expression very carefully for his reaction. The only indication he was semi-interested was his left eyebrow rose slightly.

"And Carlisle is okay with that? I mean, Bella _is _new," House pointed out.

"Hey! I'm as old as you are. We're practically twins," she teased.

"What I wanted to know was if you want to come with us?"

House didn't answer.

"Greg, from the way Tanya was describing Denali National Park, it's absolutely beautiful. And there's plenty to hunt: Grizzly bears, caribou, wolves—wait, scratch the wolves," Bella said with a laugh.

House didn't laugh, though. "I'm not much of a pack vampire, guys," he said sarcastically.

Bella stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. "Greg, neither one of us asked for this—okay, _I_ did," she said then looked at Edward and winked. "But you need some kind of support group."

"Oh, for god's sake," House huffed.

"We've known you for a year, and every single one of us knows how afraid you are to let people in. But you've got to trust us. Have we ever treated you harshly?"

Considering for a moment, House asked, "What am I supposed to do up there?"

"The same thing you do in Forks," Edward answered. "Hide out in your own little world."

House shrugged and forced himself not to smile. "If I don't like it I guess I can always head back to Forks."

**A/N: I looked up Denali, Alaska, and there is such a place, as is Forks and LaPush. Denali looks SO beautiful I thought I'd send House, Edward and Bella up there for a while. Don't quite know what they'll do. I let my fingers think for me.**


	43. Chapter 41

**Ok, I take it from the lack of reviews that y'all aren't happy with House, Edward and Bella going to Alaska. This chapter changes all of that.**

**Oh, and in the next few chapters, someone from Princeton will get sick—very sick—but what can House do about it??**

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

Back in Forks a week later, just before midnight, House was packing a few essentials, specifically eight pair of sneakers, ten pair of jeans and twenty awesome designer t-shirts for the undetermined time in Denali, Alaska.

It's not that he didn't want to go. Things weren't so bad with the Cullens. They had been good to him. The truth was: He was bored here. And he knew he'd be bored in Alaska, too. The only place he wouldn't be bored was somewhere in a hospital—any hospital.

"I'm sure they have sick people in Alaska, Greg," Edward said as he leaned against the door frame. "Are you done packing? There are seven hungry vampires downstairs."

House zipped up the small suitcase, all the while thinking. "I spent twenty-some years finding friends. I don't want to spend another twenty finding more."

Edward smiled and walked into the room. "You don't take me as the type of person that _needed_ any friends."

"I couldn't ask for better friends than Mind Reader Man, Predictor Girl, and the Super-Shield," House snickered.

"You forgot Emotion boy!" Jasper hollered from downstairs.

House smiled weakly.

"Come on, guys! We're hungry," Emmett called. "And I need some cash for a CD I want."

"Emmett, if you don't stop betting with him—" Carlisle started.

"You're on, 'I Ain't Got No Special Skill So I'm Useless' Man.'"

From the hallway they heard a hiss coming from Emmett.

House laughed then asked seriously, "Edward, what if I don't go to Denali?" he proposed.

"Aro will find out."

"He only wanted two to leave," House pointed out.

"Right, and if it hadn't been for you, Bella and I wouldn't have to leave," Edward answered curtly.

"Ah, the blame game. I love it. What if I stay here and you two go?"

"Someone needs to be inside your head."

"That's scary."

"Tell me about it," Edward chuckled.

"How will I know when I'm ready to be around humans?"

Edward thought for a moment. "Everyone is different. You know that."

"But I dealt with Mom and Wilson just fine."

"They're not strangers, either. The only reason Bella can handle being around Charlie is because she loves him."

"What if we do a little test? Since we're hunting tonight I won't have the urge."

"You'll always have the urge."

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping," House said firmly.

"We'll see what Carlisle thinks."

"If you make the first kill, Greg, Edward, Bella and Alice can take you tomorrow," Carlisle said amused.

"Excellent!" House cheered.

"Carlisle!" Esme exclaimed. "You just told Emmett not to egg Greg on."

"Oh, come now, love. It's harmless—"

A breeze swooshed through the room and they barely saw House run out the door. "Slow pokes!" he hollered as the door closed behind him.

Emmett smiled wickedly and led the Cullen family out of the house. Although House had a solid lead into the forest, the others caught up with him quickly before separating with each smell of a possible dinner entree.

House slowed down and stood still, listening intently for any animal within easy reach, or a quick chase, whichever came first. He inhaled through his nose sharply and grinned when he smelled an enticing odor off in the distance.

About to take a step, a twig snapped nearby and leaves crunched under the feet of the animal. As excellent as his smell was, he couldn't decipher what animal it was. Honestly, he didn't really care.

A low, throaty growl erupted in his ears and he turned his head in the direction it came. Now the smell was much clearer than it was initially. It smelled of wet fur, canine, and it burned his nose just as the hunger for blood blazed in the back of his throat.

Crouching down, he tuned into all of his enhanced senses and found the exact location of his dinner. When he felt the time was right, he set off in a dead run through the brush and ancient trees of the forest.

Hearing the heart beat racing a million beats a minute, every muscle tightened in House's body. Rounding a tree, he stopped dead in his tracks. He had to gather all of his will not to attack the animal that stared back at him.

There was little fear that the animal projected, and the look in its eyes was strange, yet familiar to House. The wolf quickly turned and raced back into the woods, past only a few trees.

Before House could react to chase it, a boy came around the furthest tree and approached him. He wore a pleased smile.

House was perplexed as to why he only wore shorts and was barefoot. Looking over his face, he suddenly recognized the boy.

"Jason," House stammered.

"That's Jacob, Dr. House."

"By any chance, did you see a wolf race by you?"

"Not technically," Jacob answered.

A small breeze blew toward House from Jacob, and the odor, again, was strikingly familiar.

"You were the wolf," House whispered.

Jacob smiled, again pleased. "How is it?"

"How's what?"

"Aside from how badly you smell, how is my smell to you?"

"Just as bad," House answered, wrinkling his nose. "No, probably worse."

Only then could House find it in himself to stand from his crouch, but he remained tense and on alert.

"Why not attack me, Dr. House?" Jacob asked nervously, for he was indeed waiting to be assaulted.

"If _you_ smell as bad as you do, I'm sure you're blood tastes even worse."

"Only _you_ would know."

"What about me?" a man's voice spoke.


	44. The REAL Epilogue

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

House turned around and looked at the man standing about a hundred feet away beside a huge tree trunk, where his hand rested. He was about six-feet tall with dark hair and a mustache. And his scent was overpowering.

"Who the hell are you?" House asked finally, trying to control his voice.

"I'm Charlie, Bella Swan's father," he stated nervously.

"Ah, I see the resemblance. Now I know where she gets her beauty from," House snarked.

Taking a few steps closer to him, House fought his urge of thirst as hard as he could, and so far he was able to control it very well. Finding his hands clinched so tightly, he knew his knuckles must have been white—well, whiter than a 'normal' Vampire.

"Jacob and I are just hunting for some hot chicks," House chuckled. "Seen any around?"

"Sorry. Can't help you there."

When House was just five feet from Charlie, he got the full scent of the man's blood. He envisioned hungrily snacking on the man.

"Actually, I think I'm bait," Charlie said.

House furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Not paying attention to Jacob, House suddenly felt four paws jump on his back and House slammed into Charlie. House's hands defensively grabbed Charlie's shoulders as they both fell to the ground, House on top.

Growling from the back of his throat, House looked over Charlie's shocked expression on his face. Everything in House's body screamed at him to sink his teeth into Charlie's neck. Instead, he threw himself back on his feet and turned just as Jacob changed back to his human form.

"What the hell is your problem?" House asked Jacob angrily. "Why did you attack me?"

"He didn't attack you, Greg," Carlisle said as he stepped out from behind the tree beside them.

The rest of the Cullens came out from the woods. Bella helped her dad to his feet and put her arm around his waist in a half-hug.

"Uh, he rammed into _me_—oh, it was a test?"

Carlisle smiled. "And you passed."

"That was dangerous," House stated.

"No, we had you in check," Carlisle told him.

"Bells, I am _not _doing that again," Charlie said, his voice shaky.

A little chuckle erupted from the Cullens.

"Sorry, Dad. Edward will make you a five-course meal," Bella told Charlie.

"I'd be happy with a two-course meal."

"Right, I know—steak and potatoes," Bella said with a relieved sigh.

"And blueberry pie?" Charlie added with a smile.

"Homemade," Edward promised.

"Esme and I have already eaten—" Carlisle started to say.

"Dr. Cullen—need to know, please," Charlie snickered.

"I apologize, Chief. Esme and I will take you back. You kids go play," Carlisle finished.

"The chase is on," Edward challenged Emmett.

"Whatever you—"

Before he could finish talking, Emmett was out of sight and off into the woods; the others followed.

"That is simply amazing," Charlie said as Carlisle and Esme led him to their home.

"Chief Swan, are you alright?" Esme asked.

"Yes, under the circumstances," he said with a laugh.

**A/N: This is a short—and the ****final**** chapter for THIS storyline. Don't worry, though. I will be writing another one!**

**TIP (Twilight in Princeton) ended on a good note, I think. This last chapter proves House is capable of being around both wolves AND humans—to a certain extent. He'll still have issues to deal with, because, after all, House ALWAYS has issues! lol**

**In the ****sequel,**** as I said, someone at Princeton gets deathly ill and House comes to the rescue. But how? Does he return to Princeton? **

**Who dies? I mean, who gets deathly ill?**

**And what about Edward and Bella? Where do they go? Denali? Does another Cullen couple leave in their place?**

**And what about Tanya? Is he actually in love, or under her 'succubus' spell?**

**As it is not written yet, for my faithful and AWESOME readers, the sequel will cover all those unanswered questions.**

**I haven't even thought of the title yet, but all I can suggest is add me to your fave author to be notified by email thru when I have posted the first chapter.**

**Again, thanks for the posts, and if you think of something you'd like to see, let me know!**

3


	45. SEQUEL TITLE

**SEQUEL TO TWILIGHT IN PRINCETON**

**IS ENTITLED**

**FULL MOON IN PRINCETON**

**If you enjoyed TIP, **

**Please follow me to another journey with House, **

**Edward and Bella, as well as**

**The Denali Coven and**

**The Cullens**


End file.
